Who ever said love would be easy?
by V-ChanLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] *Under Construction* Full Summary inside. Includes a little T/P. Credit for picture: WithoutWingsX
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z or it's characters. The following belongs to Akira Toriyama.

**A/N: Pan is 23 and Trunks is 37. They've been dating since she turned 20. Bulla is 25 and Goten is 36. Marron is 32.**

Summary: When Bulla (Bra) realizes she'd fallen for Goten, she knew it meant trouble. Why? Because he was Marron's ex and to top it off, she was currently in a relationship with 17, of all people. As she battles with her emotions and struggles not to mess everything up, she learns the hard way that life was never meant to be easy….

P.S, The credit for the summary and title belongs to PAN TRUNKS LOVER. She came up with it. :) This is my fifth story! Enjoy and review!

Chapter 1

*Saturday afternoon*

Bulla sighed as she watched Trunks and Pan hold hands. They've been together for a couple of years now. They were definitely perfect for each other and you could tell that the love they possessed for each other was definitely true. They seemed extremely happy, in fact everyone was happy for them. She sighed once more and looked to her right. Goten was stuffing his face like always. She always contained quite a crush on him, but then it just grew in to something more as she grew older. Although she wasn't the shy type and was usually bold about who she wants and what she wants, with Goten it seemed the complete opposite. When she was around him, she felt nervous, a little self-conscious, and jittery. But hey, what can you say? Goten's not your average guy, he's a total sweetheart, he's kind, naive yet smart, and he always looks at things through a positive aspect. She could list many things she adored and admired him for, nothing negative about Goten could be said and everyone who knows him, knew that.

It's too bad one of her best friends dated Goten already. According to the rules of friendship, he's technically off limits. She really regrets not telling him about her feelings for him. She had the perfect chance to after he and Valese broke up. She just thought it was too sudden, she didn't think she'd have any competition since he just got out of a relationship. But little did she know, she was wrong. She's been friends with Marron for years now and she never knew she had feelings for Goten, but she did have a feeling that Marron knew about her feelings for the demi-saiyan and just wanted him because she did. She just didn't say anything, in hopes of keeping their friendship intact.

Nobody really knew why Goten and Marron broke up, but Trunks knew and no matter how much she tried to pry it out of him, he just wouldn't tell her for anything in the world. Whatever it was that caused them to break up, had to be pretty bad.

"Bulla? Bulla?"

Bulla snapped out her trance and turned to face Goten only to see that his face was only inches from her own. She gasped at how close the were and ignored the voice telling her to close the distance. She couldn't do that could she? After all he just broke up with Marron a week ago and he still seemed to be hurting and plus she was still currently seeing Marron's uncle. Shaking her head from side to side, she finally answered and said, "Oh hey Goten. What's wrong?"

Goten raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior and said, "I've been calling you for the past three minutes and you weren't responding. Are you Okay?"

"Yeah. Of course. I was just doing some thinking."

"You look like you were thinking pretty hard. Anything you want to talk about?"

Bulla sighed once more, there was so much she needed to get off her chest. Her feelings for Goten, her current boyfriend 17 and how things are falling apart with them, but she couldn't tell him that. She couldn't worry Goten with her problems. He just dumped Marron for reasons unknown, except by Trunks and himself.

"No Goten. I'm fine."

Goten looked at her skeptically for a moment before smiling once more.

"Okay Bulla if you say so."

* * *

A\N: Okay there was chapter 1! Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING dealing with dragonball z. All belongs to Akira Toriyama!

* * *

Chapter 2

*Saturday Night*

Bulla moaned as the hot water hit her small but beautiful body. She's been so stressed lately and was in desperate need of some form of relaxation. She was definitely making an appointment at the spa later on this week. She turned the water off to the shower and stepped out, wrapping a red towel around her small frame. She was going over to 17's place at 10 and had to be back by 2. It was already 9:00 so she had an hour to get dressed. Her dad definitely didn't approve of her relationship with 17 and tried to change her mind by reminding her that 17 attacked them years back, but her mother sided with her and reminded him that he too attacked the z-fighters when he first arrived on earth. It's obvious that she and her mother won that argument. Her father stomped away muttering curses all the way to the GR. The next week he eventually came around and said that the only way he'd ever approve of their relationship was if he got to train her and show her basic moves in case she was in need of protection. He also wanted to teach her a couple of moves that was used to buy time just in case. She immediately accepted, knowing it would ease her father's concern.

Dropping the towel on the floor, she walked over towards her dresser, already knowing what she was going to wear. She always planned her outfit's ahead of time, similar to what her mother also did. After putting on her undergarments, she pulled out gray sweatpants, that fit perfectly and complimented her curves, and a red tank top that was tight but not too tight. Satisfied with what she was wearing, she grabbed her purse, keys and jacket and headed downstairs to find her mother. She walked down the hallways of capsule corp. heading towards the lab, already knowing her mother was there. When she finally came across the door to the lab, she pushed it open, revealing her assumption to be true.

"Hey mom?"

"What is it Bulla?"

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm heading out."

"Okay, don't do anything I wouldn't do," replied Bulma as paused her furious typing for a moment to wink at her daughter.

Bulla rolled her eyes and left the lab before her mother could say anything else. She glanced down at her watch and saw that it was already 9:30 and slightly picked up her pace. It really only took 20 minutes to get there by flying but since she rarely flew it would take 30 minutes by car. She exited her home and stood outside for a moment, just long enough to open her capsule. Her red air car popped up and she hopped in it without hesitation, taking off towards 17's place.

* * *

Goten sighed as he entered his house, eagerly seeking sleep, he just got back home from hanging out with Trunks. It's pretty good to know their friendship has done nothing but gotten stronger over the years. They've always been there for each other whether it was trials or battles. They always had each others backs and always will. Shortly after they finished eating, Trunks confessed that he was going to pop the question soon. To say he was happy was a complete understatement, Trunks has always been like a brother to him and now that his niece was marrying him, it's completely official that they'll be family.

After making sure that the front and back doors was locked, he turned to head upstairs to his room for a quick shower and some sleep. It was then that he noticed that the answering machine was beeping, indicating that he had a message. People rarely called his house number, due to the fact that he always carried his cell phone on him at all times. Curious to see who the message was from, he pressed the play button and listened.

_Hey baby, it's Marron. I've been trying to reach you all day on your cell but apparently I'm blocked from calling you. I'm certain we can work this out. How about we meet up at the mall around 10, where we can talk. I feel so guilty for what I've done. Can't we move on once more? I love you. Give me a call. Bye sweetheart._

Goten slammed his fist down on the table in frustration. Just when he was feeling relaxed, Marron had to go and pull this crap. He already took her back once and he didn't plan on taking her back again. But isn't that what he said last time? He promised his self he wouldn't take her back but yet he still did, hoping she would learn from her mistakes but obviously he was wrong because she did it again. He wasn't sleeping right, he's been stressed the past week, and that was all because of Marron and the pain she caused. It made him sick to his stomach how almost everyone thought she was innocent, and how they fell victim to how well she carried herself around others. The only people she couldn't fool was Trunks, Pan, his mother, Bulma, Piccolo, Vegeta, and his self. They saw through her act before he did, due to the fact that he always tried to see past the bad in people and look at the positive instead. The truth was that she was just like her mother, manipulative and many failed to see it.

* * *

Bulla snuggled up closer to 17, laying her head on his shoulder. He wasn't really an emotional person and rarely showed his emotions, but nevertheless; he still let her show her emotions towards him. He was a tough cookie to crack but he still had his moments when he made her feel special. She lost her virginity to him, months ago. They've been seeing each other for the past year, and what attracted her to him in the first place was his bad boy attitude, his cockiness, appearance, and his sarcasm. You could definitely guess that she had a thing for bad boys, very similar to what her mother liked and still liked.

For the first eight months, of their relationship everything went great and she was extremely happy, he even opened up to her more and his trust for her began to increase slowly over time. But for the last four months he's been acting strange and more distant than his usual self. She didn't want to question him about his behavior out of fear that he might shut her out and get the wrong idea. Her thoughts, never once came across Goten until last week. Sure she thought about him before he got together with Marron but after he got with her, she was forced to get rid of any feelings she had for him since he was dating her best friend and she was dating her best friend's uncle. Now that he and Marron was over the feelings came back harder and stronger than ever. Leaving her even more confused than before. Deciding to give her mind a rest before she got frustrated again, she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and snuggled up to him even closer.

* * *

A\N: Due to PAN TRUNKS LOVER request, I added another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for your reviews: WithoutwingsX, Guest, and PAN TRUNKS LOVER. and thanks for the compliment guest!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Sunday Morning*

Bulla encapsulated her air car a mile away, deciding to walk the rest of the way to avoid confrontation from anyone. Her mother wouldn't mind as long as she was alright but her father was totally overprotective of her. She was way past her curfew, and didn't really intend to stay out past her set time. If her father found out, he would go on a rampage and assume the worst, especially if he smelt his scent on her.

Finally seeing the window to her room come in view, she suppressed her ki and flew up towards her window. Lifting the window open, she entered as quietly as she possibly could and closed the window behind her and went to the bathroom to wash off 17's scent. Once she finished washing herself a total of three times, she slipped in the bed, feeling mentally exhausted. Maybe she should have taken up Goten's offer on talking to someone. She certainly couldn't talk to her mother because she would blab to Chi-Chi about it.

"I can't talk to Pan either, she's really happy and I don't want to burden her with my problems. 18's definitely out of the question, she'd most likely get mad and misunderstand and so will Marron. So who's left?," questioned Bulla quietly as she tried to think of someone reliable and trustworthy to talk to. She could talk to Videl, but that's a pretty good distance.

"Maybe I'll head over there later," replied Bulla as she slowly began to drift off.

"Bulla! Get up, we have to train. Bulla!," Vegeta grew impatient from the lack of response from his daughter and was very tempted to throw water on her if she didn't wake up soon. He shook her once more while calling her name out, trying to fight the urge to go get that water.

"Bulla!"

Vegeta grunted when her eyes fluttered opened, glad that his daughter was finally waking up after third time he called her name.

"Dad? What time is it?"

"It's time to train, now get up and meet me outside in ten."

Bulla groaned and nodded her head sleepily and watched for a moment as her father walked out of her room. She stretched her limbs before getting out the bed and yawned. She must have fallen asleep shortly after she hit the bed, after all it was around like five in the morning when she arrived. She gave the clock a quick glance before standing up and getting out of bed. Her father said to meet her in ten so that meant she only had seven minutes to be outside. She quickly entered her bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. After she was finished, she tied her blue hair in a low ponytail and headed outside.

"Okay dad. I'm ready."

"Good. Now position yourself in the stance I showed you." He watched her closely, carefully making sure she had the right places guarded. Once he saw that she was indeed in the correct stance, he began to speak, "Good. Now charge at me with all you have and we'll start from there."

Bulla nodded her head in agreement and charged at her father as fast as she could and tried to land a punch, but that was proven to be said easier than done. She grew agitated as she watched her father block all her attacks with ease and put more force behind her attacks. She knew her father didn't want to be too strict with training her and tried his hardest to be easy on her even though he was harsh when training Trunks.

"Bulla! Pay attention! You can't space off during any fight, stay focused. If you space out during a fight, you'll become vulnerable."

Bulla shook her head from side to side and put all her concentration into their training. Not wanting to disappoint him. She always admired and loved her dad with all her heart. The truth was she was really close to her father while her brother was close to their mother. She didn't mind that at all, but there were sometimes when she had to talk to her mother instead of her father especially when it concerned dating. If her father had his way, she wouldn't be able to date until she was at least forty. She shook her head once more not wanting to disappoint him any further.

"Now when your in a fight, you need to stay focused, stay calm and stay guarded. You got that?"

Bulla nodded her head in response.

"Good. Now try and dodged as many punches as you can from me."

She braced herself for the multiple punches and attacks that would be coming soon from her father and watched him anxiously, trying to figure out when he would start, not wanting to be caught off guard like yesterday.

She back flipped out of the way, just in the nick of time, avoiding a punch from her father and attempted to throw a kick into his side, but he caught it before it hit him. She tried to pull her leg out of his grip but failed.

"When your in a situation like this, remember still have your whole body to use in a fight. For example, in a position like this you still have three limbs available. Remember that." Vegeta loosened his grip and got back in his fighting stance along with Bulla. "Now try again."

* * *

Goten thought about the message Marron left him last night and contemplated on whether or not he should meet her or not. He really just wanted to avoid her, he couldn't help but hurt every time her name was brought up. He sighed and finally decided that he would meet her but only because he needed some type of closure so he could get over her as soon as possible. He hardly got any sleep last night again because his thoughts only seemed to swim around her. He was getting tired of feeling down in the dumps, while Marron was prancing around as if nothing was wrong. She said she wanted to meet at ten and it was already 9:30 so he decided to go ahead and head out so he could get this over with as quickly as possible.

He was flying as slow as he possibly could, not wanting to face her, but wanting to end this at the same time. After a few minutes passed, his destination came to view and he sped up when he saw the mall come in view and landed in an alley not to far from the mall. He didn't even care if he was seen, he felt like crap and was starting to get frustrated all over again. He slowly walked through the crowd in the mall looking for Marron. He had a feeling she'd be at the table in front of the clothing store and he was right. There she was sitting at the table looking completely innocent but he knew better. He dreadfully walked over towards her, wanting to be anywhere but here right now.

"Hey Goten."

Goten said nothing as Marron greeted him, he wordlessly sat down across from her and waited for her to talk. He didn't have time for her innocent act and games , if she wanted to talk than she better get started and get to the point.

Marron noticed that Goten was serious and wasn't his happy go lucky self and decided to get to the point before he lost his patience.

"I'm glad you could make it. I was doing some thinking about our break-up. I know I messed up more than once, but we got past this before, can't it happen again?"

Goten sighed and shook his head side to side and said, "No Marron. We're done for. You had your chances. You screwed up not only once but twice and now it's over for good."

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she stared at Goten with wide eyes, not wanting to believe that it was really over this time for good. She never seen him so serious in her entire life. Goten always been cheerful and happy much like his father and if something hurt him he'd wouldn't dare say anything or show it, he'd just ignore it as if it never happened. Sure she messed up twice but she still loved him and when people love someone they didn't give up on the ones they love. "Goten. Listen to me. I love you with all my heart and-"

"Bull! That's bull Marron and you know it! Stop lying to me and stop lying to yourself. If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have done what you did!

"Nobody's perfect Goten! I'm human and I'm going make mistakes! Everybody makes mistakes Goten. Just give me another chance and I promise I'll do better."

"Marron I can't do this right now," replied Goten as he massaged his temples, trying to soothe his oncoming headache, "I only came to meet you for closure so I can move on but that was obviously a bad idea. I'll just move on without closure."

"Goten, please. I love you and I'll do anything to have you back."

"Anything huh?"

"Yeah, anything."

"If you can tell everyone what you did to me…twice and how I've done nothing but treated you like a queen, then maybe we'll get back together."

"I can't do that! Everyone would hate me! That's unfair and you know it!"

Goten stood up to walk away and said over his shoulder before he left, "Yeah, I didn't think so. Goodbye Marron."

Marron stared after Goten in shock not believing what just happened. She just lost the only guy who treated her like a Queen and had faith in her. He trusted her and she took advantage of that losing more that just him. She sighed in defeat but was not going to give up that easily. She will find a way to get him back. He will be hers again, and it was just a matter of time.

* * *

A\N: I wasn't going to update this yet. But a fan of mine wanted me to! Awwwww! Anyway, my apologies if there's any spelling errors. Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

* * *

*Sunday Afternoon*

Bulla sighed in relief feeling completely rejuvenated. After she and her dad finished her daily training, she took a shower not liking how she was completely drenched in sweat. She hadn't talk to seventeen since last night and was eager to see him. She usually tried to see him at least twice a day. He wasn't the type to talk on the phone or use one for that matter, so she was forced to go see him. She didn't mind going to see him really, it's just that she's so used to talking on the phone with her boyfriend's at least once a day. After putting on her undergarments, she skimmed through her closet before pulling out a pair of blue denim jeans and a red halter top. She quickly threw them on and slid on her red sandals. Next, she completed her outfit by putting on a couple of red bracelets and her red headband. Satisfied with her outfit, she headed for the kitchen.

"Hey dad. Mom. Where's Trunks?, "questioned Bulla as she sat down at the table and began eating along with her parents.

"You just missed him. He left to go Pan's house and probably won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh. Figures. So mom are you busy today?"

"Yeah. Your grandfather and I are finishing up a couple of projects, we have on our hands. Why? What's up?"

Bulla sighed, just when she needed a shopping partner her mother was busy and she sure as heck wasn't asking Marron. Marron was the last person she wanted to run into right now. Especially since she had her suspicions about her anyway. Until she received some answers, she was going to maintain her distance away from her.

"I just wanted a shopping partner that's all." Bulla finally answered.

"Oh. What about Marron?"

"Naa. I was kind of hoping that you could take me."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his daughter's response. Usually the two were inseparable. Bulla rarely went shopping with her mother.

"How about tomorrow?," questioned Bulma curiously.

"Great. Well I'm about to go to 17's place. Need anything?"

"Actually I do. Chi-Chi asked me to fix up her air car yesterday and Since I'm too busy to take to her, I need you to do it."

Bulla mentally groaned, She didn't mind going over to chi-chi's but since Goten couldn't cook, he's most likely to be there also. She was trying to avoid him as best as she could too. She just started getting her feelings for Goten under control and if she ran into him, chances are that she'll be back to square one again.

Bulla rolled her eyes before standing up. She couldn't avoid this, it was the inevitable. She might as well get it over with. "Sure mom. Where is it?"

"It's in the lab. It's capsule number 4."

Bulla nodded her head and went to retrieve the capsule her mother wanted her to deliver. Wasting no time she began searching her mother's lab, careful not to move anything out of place. Just as she was about to call it quits, her smooth fingers finally came across a capsule that seemed to stand out from the rest. She turned the capsule over, hoping it was the right one and sighed in relief when it had a big "four" printed on the front. Once she found the capsule, she exited her mother's lab and quickly headed back down the hall, wanting to hurry up and deliver the capsule.

"Found the capsule," said Bulla as she held up the capsule, "Be back later on."

"Okay. Be careful out there!"

"Of course," replied Bulla as she exited the house and got into her air car. She buckled up her seat belt and put her car in drive, heading in the direction of Chi-Chi's.

The whole time she was heading in the direction of Chi-Chi's, she was feeling extremely nervous. It was like the closer she came to her destination, the more the nervousness inside of her grew. She only had a couple of more miles left until she made it to the home of Chi-Chi's. In an effort to calm her nerves, she decided to turn the radio up a little bit, hoping to distract her thoughts away from the demi-saiyan and her nervousness. She sighed as the house of the Son's came to view and scolded herself for being such a wreck. She landed carefully and got out of her car. She headed towards the door and straightened out her clothes before knocking.

A few minutes passed and as each minute passed she prayed that no one was home. She inwardly gasped as she heard someone begin to open the door and erased any evidence of panic from her face just before the door opened. All her efforts went down the toilet as her mouth dropped open at the sight of Goten. You could tell he just got out the shower because he had a towel wrapped around his waist and there was still little droplets of water on his body. She moaned unconsciously as she studied him intently.

"Bulla?"

She immediately snapped out her trance and shook her head, trying to remain her self-control. This was one of her best friends exes for goodness sake. She had to snap out of it before she did something she might or might not regret. "Sorry about that Goten. I kind of spaced out for a minute."

He smirked for a minute and opened the door more, just enough for her to come in. He wasn't as dumb as everyone thought, but decided to dismiss it anyway. He just left Marron about a week ago and he still wasn't over her just yet. So he decided to let it slide and ignore his thoughts. "No problem. Can I help with anything?"

"I suppose so. My mother wanted me drop this off. It's Chi-Chi's capsule, where is she anyway?"

"She went next door over to Gohan's and Videl's. I'll hand it over to her when she comes back. Want anything to drink?"

She wanted to kiss him so bad. Ugh! She knew she shouldn't have come over her. Here she is thinking about cheating on her boyfriend with her friend's ex. That would NOT be a good image for her. 17's the longest relationship she ever had. How would that make her look? Cheating on her long-term boyfriend with Goten. Her name would be dragged through the dirt and then more. And what would 18 think? She's no match for her. Sure she trains with her dad daily but that's still not enough. She knew Pan was stronger than 18, but she was not going to let her best friend fight her battles. This was her battle and plus, 18 already threatened to kick her butt if she hurt 17 in anyway. If she left 17, that was an official death warrant. "No thanks Goten. I should go."

"Bulla wait!," Goten grabbed her arm sternly but not enough to hurt her. She stopped and looked at him, slightly confused.

"What is it?"

"Have a safe trip," replied Goten not sure why he just grabbed her like that. Bulla smiled briefly and nodded her head before turning to head out the door. He wasn't sure why he just did that or what made him do that. He took a deep breath, calming himself down and headed back to his old room to get dressed.

* * *

A/N: hope you guys enjoyed. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update this story **until** the first or second week of August. I'm leaving for my grandmother's on 7/17/12 and she has no laptop or computer for me to update my stories. So i'll have to wait until i get back home. I know i could probably squeeze in two more chapters for this story before then , but I'm working as hard as I can to finish to finish my other two stories that are almost complete. Thanks for understanding.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclamier: I own nothing. 

*Sunday Night*

Bulla was in her air car heading over to 17's place now. She couldn't believe she even thought about cheating on 17 with Goten. She had to admit, if she was dating any other guy, she probably would have kissed him. She sighed in defeat, there was no use in suppressing her feelings for him any longer. She'd just have to keep it a secret. Bulla smiled lightly, hoping that things were going to change since she admitted her feelings to her self then maybe she wouldn't be so confused and frustrated any more. She picked up her phone and sent a text to her mom, letting her know that she dropped the capsule off.

Bulla sighed in relief as she landed on the property of Capsule Corp. It was now 11:30 pm and she was drained. She was grateful her and 17 didn't engage in anything sexual tonight. Even though she didn't cheat on him, she thought about it and that's what hurt her the most. 17 has done nothing but been good to her. He doesn't deserve to be cheated on. He's been faithful to her and never hurt her in anyway. Even though they're drifting apart, they could still make it right? Of course they could. Every couple went through some sort of trial and that's what her and 17 was going through now. A trial.

She exited her car and capsuled it before she headed inside. She hung her jacket up on the coat rack and locked the door behind her. She double-checked the door, making sure it was locked and then headed upstairs. She snorted in disgust when she heard the moans of her mother and quickly headed in room, shutting the door behind her. She yawned sleepily and decided to draw up a quick bath before going to sleep.

* * *

Goten lay in his bed, staring at ceiling. His thoughts slowly drifted back to the scene that occurred with Bulla. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful and that she was the spitting image of her mother. She was a pretty cool person as far as he knew. He knew her since she was small and she's always been outgoing. But he wasn't going to count on anything happening between the two. She was seeing 17 and they seemed to have a good relationship, and plus he still wasn't over Marron yet. He sighed before rolling over on his side.

Shortly after Bulla arrived, his mother arrived and the two ate together like they normally did ever since he moved out. He didn't live to far from his mother or Bulla, if he had to estimate on how far he lived from the both of them. He would probably say it was an equal distance. He had an apartment that wasn't too small but it was definitely spacious. The whole interior was a coat of navy blue and the carpet was a dark tan like color. It had four bedrooms and a bathroom in each bedroom. He sighed, he obviously wasn't going to get any sleep like this. He sat up and got out of his bed and headed down stairs. Maybe if he flew a bit, it'd help him clear his head and mind. He locked the door behind him and took off at full speed into the dark night.

He hadn't been relaxed since he met up with Marron. He seriously needed to get over her before he drove himself insane. He hadn't slept with a woman in a month now and it was really starting to catch up to him. When he was with Marron he didn't have to worry about that, but now that he left her he was on his own. He sighed, things were really starting to get difficult.

He sighed once more and turned to head back home. He really thought flying would help him, but apparently not. He was just going to have to do some sparring. That should ease his mind, if that didn't work then he didn't know what would. Wait. Maybe he didn't have to spar alone. Hopefully Trunks would be up. He closed his eyes and felt for his best friends ki and let out a sigh of relief when he wasn't sleeping and took off towards Pan's place. Since Trunks and Pan were together, he tended to stay at Pan's house more than his own. He didn't know why Trunks just didn't move in with her already. Goten smiled lightly before picking up speed.

* * *

Trunks cut off the TV and carefully slid out of the bed he and Pan were sharing. He could feel Goten's ki approaching and he wasn't too far away. Once he was out of the bed, he slid on a pair of shorts and headed downstairs as soon as he left the room. It had to be about 1:00. So that could only mean that Goten was looking for a spar or someone to talk to, to ease his mind. He shrugged his shoulders. It was probably both of them, but he didn't mind. He opened the door as soon as he felt Goten's ki outside and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Goten, What's up?"

Goten shook his head before answereing, "A lot. Up for a spar or two?"

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: Hello reveiewers, I'm finally back from my trip. Anyway here's chapter five, don't forget to review! Thanks.

Next Update : hopefully before 8/16/12


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*Monday Afternoon*

Pan eyes wandered throughout the store as she picked up the right ingredients she was going to need tonight and put them in the shopping cart. She wanted tonight to be special. It was her and Trunks's 4-year anniversary today and everything just had to be perfect. It just had to be.

Once she was sure she gathered everything she needed, she quickly headed for the check-out line so everything could get ringed up.

"That'll be five-hundred and ten zeni, please," said the lady once she finished ringing Pan up.

Pan pulled her wallet out of her small backpack and handed the lady the money.

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

"You too," replied Pan over her shoulder as she exited the grocery store.

She was finally done shopping for all groceries and ingredients she was going to need for tonight. She bought over 500 hundred dollars worth of food, but it was completely worth it. She wanted to out do all of her and Trunks's previous anniversaries to show him just how much she loved him and needed him. And that was just what she wanted him to feel and think. She smiled lightly at the thought of just hanging out with Trunks. Just being around him made her feel jittery and loved. She felt new feelings she thought she already experienced in the past, but she was completely wrong. It was like Trunks opened up emotions in her that she never thought possible or even existed.

She gently moved her bang out of her eyes before putting all the groceries in the trunk of the car and then getting in the car Trunks bought her for her last birthday. Once she was in her car, she immediately headed for her next stop. The mall. Maybe Bulla would be there. She was usually at the mall every one or two days.

* * *

"What else do I have to do before I leave work today, Jenna?"

Jenna, a happily married woman with two kids, looked down at the clipboard sitting on her arm, "You still have two more meetings to go to, Mr. Briefs."

Trunks sighed as he looked at his watch. Today was he and Pan's 4-year anniversary and he at least wanted to spend some time with her and at least take her out. It was already 3:00. He shook his head from side to side, "Duration of both of them?"

Jenna adjusted her a brown glasses on her face before answering, "They're both an hour long, sir."

"Are they mandatory?"

"Afraid so, sir."

Trunks let loose an aggravated sigh, before nodded his head, "Okay. Thank you Jenna. You're free to go home to your family now."

"Thank you, Mr. Briefs."

* * *

Pan held up two outfits meant for "certain" purposes and examined them closely, trying to figure out exactly which color she should go with.

"Go with the red one. It brings out your complexion more than the black one."

Pan spun around only to come face to face with her best friend since childhood, Bulla.

"Thanks, I couldn't figure out which one to pick. How's everything going? You okay?, " asked Pan as she headed for sales clerk to purchase her item. Bulla followed.

"Fine."

Pan turned around to face Bulla, immediately knowing something was up, "You sure? It certainly doesn't sound like you're fine."

"I'm sure, Pan. Just a little tired, that's all."

Pan handed the man the money and made sure to get her bag and receipt before turning to face Bulla again, "You can't fool me Bulla. Maybe Vegeta, but not me."

Bulla rolled her eyes and sighed, "Okay fine. Something is wrong, but I really don't feel like discussing it."

Pan held up her hands in defense, "Okay, fine. But you _will_ tell me later, correct?"

"Correct," Bulla confirmed.

"Good. Now what do you say we grab something to eat?"

"Sounds great to me."

* * *

Trunks let out a sigh mixed with relief and frustration. It was now 5:15. And both meetings took a lot out of him mentally, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. What _was _important, was the fact that he and Pan could now spend some time together.

He pulled out the key to the apartment that Pan gave him, and entered the small, but spacious apartment, "Pan! I'm home!"

He set his briefcase on the floor and raised an eyebrow when he didn't get a response. She was usually jumping on him as soon as she walked through the door, "Babe?"

Trunks walked further into the apartment and smirked when he saw his future wife sitting at the table, which was filled with already cooked food. Everything was dark, expect for the candles that was lit around the kitchen and the living room. She was dressed in a red, mid-thigh dress with red pumps. Her hair was curled and she wore light make-up, bringing out the beauty she contained even more.

"Happy anniversary, Trunks."

He smiled lightly, before loosening his tie and taking off his jacket, "Happy anniversary, Pan."

The two chatted for a bit while enjoying their romantic dinner. Whether it was reminiscing about the past or laughing about the times they shared. Both Pan and Trunks, were just happy that they were together.

" I got something for you."

Trunks pulled out a long, thin box and handed it to Pan. Pan smiled as she opened the box and admired the beautiful 34 karat, gold necklace that had a open heart in the middle along with her name in the middle as well. She placed the necklace down and strutted over to Trunks, a smirk clear across her face.

"And I have _something_ for you."

* * *

A/N: Finally! Here's chapter 6! Sorry for the wait guys! Anyway i hope you enjoyed this everyone, especially you, Trunks and pan fan 4ever333!Read and enjoy! And most importantly review! Please excuse any errors, I'll fix them later. I was rushing a little to update this story. Thanks!

Next Update: Hopefully before next wednesday (8/ 29/12)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*Tuesday Afternoon*

"So you want to tell me what was wrong with you yesterday?"

Bulla took a sip of her tea, "You just won't let up, will you?"

Pan smirked, "You know me so well."

Bulla rolled her eyes before sitting her half-empty cup of tea back on the small table in front of her. She and Pan were at the mall again. She invited Pan out after her daily sparring session with her father. She figured that she might as well spill her guts because everyone knew that once Pan was determined there was no stopping her from figuring something out or doing what she had in mind. So what was the point of keeping it from her? She wasn't going to tell her everything just yet, so maybe just half of what's going on will do fine.

"It's 17. Our relationship seems to be slipping away slowly. It's like we're fading."

Pan raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think that?"

"He isn't talking to me that much anymore, at least not like he used to. He's not as sarcastic as usual. He doesn't smirk that much. He's just…not himself."

"Did you make him upset about something?"

"Of course not. We argue, but that's just for fun, nothing serious."

"Maybe you should talk to him, let him know how you feel."

Bulla shrugged before speaking, "I suppose so..Do you think he could be getting bored with me?"

Pan guffawed causing Bulla to glare, "Bored? Of you? Bulla, you're beautiful, smart, outspoken and you never back down from anyone or anything. Why would he be bored of you?"

She exhaled a heavy sigh, "I don't know, Pan. I just don't know what to think."

Pan smile reassuringly as she placed her hand on top of Bulla's, "Just talk to him. You're going to drive yourself crazy trying to figure this out."

"You're right Pan. Thanks."

"No problem. Now if you excuse me, I have to meet Trunks in an hour and a half for our date."

"Okay. Have fun and enjoy your date."

Pan nodded her head, "Let me know if there is anything else you have to talk about. I'm here for you, Bulla."

Bulla smiled and watched as Pan walked away and shook her head. She has no idea, how lucky she is. She let her thoughts wander a little more, before standing up and leaving the mall, also.

%%%

Bulla pulled into the driveway of Capsule Corp, parking in the spot Trunks usually parked in, and got out her red charger, locking it in the process. She usually encapsulated her car, but she didn't feel like doing that today and besides she had to go back out to see seventeen. So what's the point of capsuling it if she was going back out?

Once she made it to the door, she quickly unlocked it and walked in before closing the door behind her.

"Mom! I'm back!"

"She's not here."

Bulla turned her attention towards her dad and began walking towards him. He was in the kitchen, stuffing his face, which wasn't very surprising.

"Where'd she go?"

Vegeta looked at her briefly before continuing to scarf his food down, "Some type of meeting."

"Okay. Well, I'll be in my room."

"Bulla."

"Yes, daddy?"

"You usually go to the mall with baldy's kid, tell me why you asked your mother instead."

Bulla looked at her father, mentally preparing herself to answer his question. Though many things were continually running through her head, she still managed to keep her composure on the outside.

"I can't spend time with Mom?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I didn't say that-"

"I just wanted to hang out with Mom for a while, that's it dad. Jealous?"

Vegeta gaped at his daughter, "WHAT?! I am not!," he pinched the bridge of his nose as soon as the shock wore off, "If you need anything, I'll be training in the GR."

"Okay. I'll be in my room."

He nodded and left without saying another word.

As soon as he was out of hearing range, she exhaled a sigh of relief before heading upstairs for her room.

* * *

Goten panted heavily in an effort to regain his breath as he landed not to far from his brother. He and Gohan just finished sparring for today and he had to admit that he felt better already. As each day passed, he was getting over Marron little by little, and that's just what he wanted and needed. And even though Marron called him and texted him just about everyday, he was doing one heck of a job of ignoring her altogether.

"Good spar."

Goten nodded his head in agreement, "Same to you, bro."

Gohan stood up and stretched his limbs, "So how you holding up?"

Goten let out a sigh, "I'm getting over her little by little."

"Well, as long as you're making progress then that's good, right?"

"Yeah, your right."

Gohan smiled, "Have any plans tonight?"

"Nah, not that I know of."

"Then how about you join us for dinner tonight."

"That sounds great! Just let me head over to my place for a shower and I'll be right back."

"Great. I'll let Videl know."

Goten gave Gohan a quick nod of understanding before taking off at top speed for his apartment.

*15 minutes later*

He carefully descended as he landed on to his lawn. He then skipped over the few steps he had as he approached his front door and entered his apartment.

Once he made it to his bedroom, he immediately began stripping off his clothes in order to prepare for his shower.

%%%

Goten emerged from his bathroom, his body dripping wet, with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He let out a quick grunt as he flared his ki in order to dry himself off and then headed for his dresser to throw on something decent.

"It's been a while since I last seen you and I have to say, I'm quite glad I stopped by."

Goten quickly cut on his lamp and spun around, "Marron?! What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

Marron shrugged before winking, "You forgot to lock your door."

Goten let out an aggravated sigh, "Why are you here? We're over."

Marron smirked, "You wouldn't take my calls so I had to stop by and no, we're not over. Not until I say we are."

Goten rolled his eyes, "And just when is that, huh?"

"Never," answered Marron as she strutted seductively.

Goten bit his lip in an effort to keep his emotions and hormones in check, "Leave, Marron."

"Why? It's obvious you still want me."

Goten opened his mouth to object, but Marron placed her finger over his lips, "Don't fight it Goten. We both know you have a problem, controlling your urges."

Goten groaned, "Leave!"

Marron smiled before kissing him roughly, "make me."

Goten willed himself to push her away, but he just couldn't. He felt as if he was trapped and as if his body had a mind of its own. He closed his eyes in an effort to lead his mind elsewhere, but failed. His eyes immediately opened when he felt his clothes come off along with hers. He shook his head mentally as he felt the little amount of control he had left, leave.

* * *

A/N: I know i had a request to make the chapters a little longer, but don't worry i will. This spot just seemed like the perfect spot to end this chapter. Oh and also, i went back to the previous chapters and added what day it was (Saturday, Sunday, etc.) to make this story a little more organized. And since all of my other stories are completed, I now have more time for this one :) Special thanks to my readers and reviewers. If any of you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask.

**Next Update:** hopefully before 8/30/12


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*Tuesday Night*

Goten sat on the edge of the bed, with his head in his hands, completely ashamed of what just happened. How could he have let this happen? He should have tried more harder to resist her, but he failed. Where was his self-control? He shook his head as the feeling of disappointment and anger washed over him.

"Cheer up, Goten. You should be happy, I know I am."

He didn't even bother to turn around, instead he gritted his teeth, "Leave. Now."

Marron rolled her eyes, "Are we seriously going to do this again?"

Goten turned into a super saiyan in the blink of an eye, and turned around to face her, "Go."

Marron fell backwards on the bed, out of shock, "What the heck is wrong with you, Goten?! I'm leaving, okay."

Goten watched as Marron left and once she was out of sight he let out a sigh as he powered down. He didn't mean to scare her, but he just needed her to leave. He still had to go over to Gohan's. His eyes widened as realization hit him. He turned his head over to the direction of the clock, sitting above his head board and immediately shot up once he saw the time. 9:00. Crap! He quickly headed for his dresser and threw on a pair of jeans and a white shirt before rushing out of his apartment, this time making sure his front door was locked.

%%%

"Sorry, I'm late."

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "It's no problem, I had Videl wait a little before starting the food. She doesn't mind."

"Thanks bro."

"Right. Now how about we watch a little TV in the living room," suggested Gohan.

"Cool."

Gohan nodded, stood up and led Goten into the living room, "Is everything alright?"

Goten let out a sigh as he tried to gather up the right words. He and Gohan have always been close, ever since he was old enough to know what the word "trust" meant. His father was dead around the time he was born so he had no choice, but to look up to Gohan, who was somewhat of a father figure, "It's Marron."

Gohan scratched the back of his head, "I kinda…already figured that out."

Goten blushed lightly before frowning again, "Yeah, well I really felt as if I was finally getting over her and then today, she just popped up in my bedroom, seduced me and succeeded and now I feel-"

"Don't let her confuse you. And you are getting over her. Just because you fell to temptation doesn't mean you're not making progress."

"It sure doesn't feel like I'm making any."

"Just give it some time and it'll start to sink in. Everything doesn't just happen as fast as you can fly."

"I guess. What do you advise I do now?"

"The same thing you've been doing, ignoring her calls and basically ignoring any other form of communication with her, but before you can do that again. You should have her meet you up somewhere public, to let her know that you just had a weak moment and it was an accident and that you had no intentions of leading her on."

* * *

Bulla pulled up near 17's cabin, parked her car and immediately encapsulated her car as soon as she got out before heading to the front door. Just as she was about to knock the door creaked open, causing her to be face to face with her boyfriend, seventeen.

"Hey."

He nodded his head, acknowledging her greeting in his own little way. He then stepped back and opened the door a little more, just enough so that she could get in and sat down on the chair after closing the door behind her.

She sat down beside him, nervously twiddling her fingers as she silently gathered the courage to say what was on her mind, "Is everything okay?"

Seventeen continued to look at the TV, but still answered by nodding his head, "Yeah."

Bulla let out a sigh as she shook her head, "In other words I want to know if we're okay…relationship wise."

Seventeen cut off the TV and turned his head to face her, his light blue eyes boring into her darker ones, "What makes you think that we're not?"

"It's just that you've changed a little," she continued when she saw 17 raise his eyebrow, "You don't joke around as much, you're not that sarcastic anymore, you're not speaking as much either."

Seventeen smirked, "So just because I'm not talking as much, sarcastic enough, or joking around as much…you think that we're not okay?"

Bulla rolled her eyes, "You make it seem silly when you say it."

17 rolled his eyes, mirroring her actions, " Whatever you say."

Bulla smiled lightly before playfully pushing him, "So we're okay?"

"If we weren't, you would have known."

She glared at him and he smirked, causing her to smile.

%%%

Bulla yawned as she entered her bedroom. She just left seventeen's place about fifteen minutes ago and it was now 12:30 and she was extremely tired. She was just grateful that she didn't have to work any this week, or she'd be one grumpy person. She yawned one more time before entering her bathroom and slipping into the shower after taking off her clothes.

She had to admit that she did feel a little better after her talk with seventeen, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right. Even though seventeen's words did assure her, she felt as if something was going on that she wasn't aware of. Maybe he was going through an internal battle? Or was she just experiencing the fear of losing him?

She shook her head, perhaps it was just nothing. Maybe she was just thinking about it too much. Was that it? She let out a faint sigh before agreeing to just drop the subject altogether for now.

Bulla turned the water to the shower off and stepped out quickly before drying off and exiting the bathroom to put on some clothes.

* * *

Marron put the clean dishes back into their correct place before sitting down at the kitchen table. Both of her parents were sleeping, which meant she was all alone for right now and had the time to sort out her thoughts.

She couldn't help but think back to the moment with Goten. Everything was going just the way she wanted it to, until he got upset. That was what she just couldn't understand. Did he really want it to be over that bad? Sure she messed up…twice, but everyone messes up all the time. Why can't he just understand that?

She rolled her eyes as she stood up and decided to head outside. It doesn't matter if he understood or not. All she was concerned with was getting him back. She didn't care what it took or how long it took, she would not fail.

* * *

A/N: Hey readers and reviewers! Chapter 8 is now up! I wanted to type more, but i couldn't! I have an art project due tomorrow and i abandoned that to update my story and that's the first class i go to in the morning! Anyway special thanks to all of you! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Next Update: hopefully before 9/6 /12


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*Wednesday Afternoon*

Bulla looked at her watch for the fifth time within two minutes, clearly starting to get impatient. It was now 1:25 and she's been stuck in traffic for about half an hour now, due to a car accident, and she was really starting to regret not driving her air car instead. She looked down once more as she continued to impatiently tap her thin fingers against the steering wheel, the impatience building inside of her even more.

Having enough of waiting, she stepped out of her car and capsuled it before quickly making her way through the small space, between the still waiting cars. Once she was out of the road and a good distance away, she dug through her purse, hurriedly looking for her air car capsule.

"Here it is," she said to herself as she held it up and then pressed the button at the top, instantly freeing the dark blue air car with a poof.

She got in with no hesitation and headed for her desired designation, the mall.

%%%

She walked in through the entrance of the mall and immediately headed for one of her favorite stores, body central.

"Ms. Briefs, it's a pleasure to see you again," the sales clerk greeted as soon as she walked in.

"It's a pleasure to see you again as well, Sandra."

She smiled, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, not right now. But I'll let you know if I need your assistance."

The salesclerk nodded and continued on with her work.

Bulla scanned the store, full of clothes, for anything new, and grinned when she spotted a pair of dark blue jeans with a few holes, white skinny jeans, a orange blouse that had a black butterfly on the front, and a yellow sundress and walked towards the different sections that contained them.

*1hourlater*

"Is that all for today, Ms. Briefs?"

Bulla nodded her head.

"Okay. Your total is 3,000 zeni."

She pulled out 3,000 zeni cash and handed it to the salesclerk.

Sandra took the money, put it in the cash register and handed Bulla all seven of her bags along with her receipt, "There you go. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Same to you."

She let out a satisfied sigh as she exited the store. That was just what she needed, a nice calm, stress relieving shopping spree. She didn't know what it was about shopping that made her feel relaxed, but what matters is that her hobby happened to be a big stress reducer at the same time. A low growl knocked her out of her thoughts, causing he to blush. She hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast, maybe it'd be best to swing by the food court before she did anymore shopping. Maybe some Chinese food form the Evergreen buffet would do.

She smiled once she reached the food court and headed for the Chinese section.

"Bulla?"

She stopped in her tracks. Did someone just call her? And most importantly was is just her or did that voice sound awfully familiar?

"Bulla!"

She turned around and gasped, "Goten?"

"Hey. what's up?"

"Nothing..really. Just about to grab something to eat. What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting on Marron. She should be here any minute. There's some things we need to discuss."

"Oh, okay."

Goten scratched the back of her head," Yeah…well how's everything going?"

Bulla swallowed as she pondered for the correct word to say. She couldn't say she was fine because she wasn't. How could she be fine? Her boyfriend could be possibly hiding something and here she is standing in front of another guy that she happens to have feelings for, but can't act on them for more than a few reasons. She's been doing great pushing them back and handling it well for the past few days, but seeing him again is making her feel like a young school girl, "I'm doing great. And you?"

Goten shifted uneasily, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

He let out a sigh as he forced his hands into his pocket, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Bulla looked at him unconvinced, but nodded anyway, "Okay, well listen..I should probably get going."

"Right, take care."

"You too, Goten."

* * *

Goten watched as Bulla walked away, his eyes drinking up every inch of her perfect, curvy body and let loose a sigh.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Goten spun around, "No, but we need to talk, Marron."

"Of course, lead the way."

Goten led Marron to a small table and sat down on one end and waited for her to do the same.

"I was really surprised when you called me last night," She smiled as she began twirling her hair with her fingers, "So did you want to talk about us-"

"There is no us, Marron," he interrupted, pausing for a slight moment before continuing, "What happened last night was a mistake. You caught me off guard and I have no intentions of leading you on, either."

Marron giggled as she ran her foot against his leg under the table, "You didn't say any of that last night."

Goten let out a sigh, "Marron, I'm being serious."

"Sure you are," she winked.

Goten shook his head, "You know what, I'm done. I don't have time for your silly, childish little games. Bye Marron."

Marron frowned, "This isn't over Goten."

"Yes it is," he replied before walking away.

Marron growled. She saw the way he was looking at Bulla with appreciation and she did not like that. _Not_ one little bit.

Goten took to the air at full speed. He needed to talk to someone. Anyone. Only problem was Trunks was most likely at work, along with Pan. Gohan was definitely at work and he certainly couldn't talk to his mother, his father or Bulma. So that only left one person.

He changed up his course of direction and headed for the Brief's house.

%%%

He landed on the balcony that connected to Bulla's room and knocked twice, waiting for her to come to the door.

"Hey, Goten. Trunks's isn't here."

"I know…I came her for you."

Her blue eyes widened from surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, I needed to talk to you…that is if your not busy."

"Oh, sure. I'm not busy. Give me a second and I'll meet you outside."

Goten nodded and leapt off the balcony, perfectly landing on his feet. Bulla landed gracefully beside him, before leading him to the path that lead to the park that was just a block away.

"Is everything okay?"

"Honestly, no."

She tucked a strand of hair out of her face, "how come?"

"It's Marron."

She raised an eyebrow, "I thought you guys were over."

"We are. She just won't accept that it's over. For good this time."

"Do you know why?"

Goten shook his head, "Nope. How's everything with you and 17?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Why's that?"

"He's just acting…different."

"A good different or a bad different?"

"Definitely, bad."

Goten looked at his watch. It was almost five 0'clock. Gohan got off about a good thirty minutes ago and it was time for their daily spar.

"I gotta go, but if you'd like to talk some more, then you could come to my place around 7."

"I'm going over to seventeen's tonight, how about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*Thursday Night*

"So this is your place, huh?"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"I like it. Small, but spacious. Perfect combination."

"Thanks. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Some coffee would be nice, please."

"Sure thing. Coming right up."

She smiled lightly, "Thanks."

"No, problem."

She nodded and watched as he disappeared into the kitchen. Her smile faded, as she exhaled a faint, barely audible, sigh. It felt so wrong to be here, but at the same time it felt so right. She felt as if she belonged here. She shook her head as if to shake away the thoughts. She needed to stay focused on 17, he was good to her and they were happy together…right? She nodded her head in response. Of course they were happy together, they were just going through a short trial, nothing more.

Even though she admitted to herself she had feelings for Goten, she still had to think about the facts and the troubles that could come if she pursued her feelings for him. Besides, she loves seventeen and what they have is special. Why throw away something she worked so hard to earn? And plus, didn't Goten say something about Marron not being able to accept that they're over? That'll be even more drama that she certainly doesn't need. She didn't even know why she was here. Especially when it's extremely risky to be around him. She stopped her train of thoughts. No, she shouldn't think like that. Goten needs a friend right now and if it was her, he'd do the exact same thing.

"Hey, your coffee is ready."

He exited the kitchen and walked towards her with a light brown mug with dark blue stripes and cautiously offered it to her, "Here you go, it's a little hot."

"Thanks," she took the coffee carefully, her fingers accidentally brushing against his.

He pulled back quickly, as if he'd been shocked. The hot coffee tipping over and splashing over onto Bulla's shirt.

She let out a yelp before instinctively taking off her shirt, exposing her perfect bust covered with a red, thin lace bra.

"I'm so sorry, Bulla! Really."

She instantly covered her cleavage with her arms and smiled lightly, despite the situation, "It's okay, but a towel would be nice."

"Right. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

She took her light blue shirt, that was now stained with fresh coffee, and slowly dabbed it on her chest. If Goten didn't have a washer and a dryer she would've chewed his ear off. Well, maybe not since he's going through a bit of a tough time.

"Here," he passed her a red, small hand towel along with one of his shirts, "Once again. I'm-"

She held up her hand, "It's fine. Accidents happen right?"

He grinned, "yeah. I'll go put your shirt in the washer real quick."

She nodded and watched as he left the living room. Her eyes unconsciously dropping down to his firm butt. She eyed it appreciatively for a moment before realizing what she was doing and instantly snapping out of her trance.

"So how'd it go with seventeen yesterday?'

"The usual."

He nodded, "Marron still keeps calling me and leaving messages."

She paused before speaking, "You do ignore them, right?"

"Yeah, but I still listen to them."

"Maybe you should ignore the messages from her completely. You'll get over her a lot faster."

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"Yep. She's most likely trying to use your weakness against you."

He nodded once more before putting his hand behind his head, "Would you like to go out for coffee tomorrow?"

She frowned as she considered his offer. What was she supposed to tell him? She couldn't tell him no because she just simply didn't have the heart to do so. She inwardly sighed, maybe one cup of coffee with a friend wouldn't hurt.

"Sure," she finally answered, "What time?"

"Around 10."

"Okay. Sure. See you then."

* * *

Goten walked Bulla to the door and made sure she got in her car safely. Even though she was a demi-saiyan and could basically take care of herself, it was the thought that counted.

Once he made sure she was in her car, he closed his apartment door and let out a sigh. Seventeen didn't realize how lucky he was to have a beautiful and intelligent woman as his girlfriend. He shook his head in disappointment at seventeen's behavior towards Bulla. He failed to realize how perfect she was. The images of Bulla's perfect bust came to mind and he immediately felt the results. He groaned before heading for the bathroom.

He shouldn't think about her like that. She's in a relationship and he's still trying to get over Marron. If he had to estimate the amount of time he had until he was officially over Marron. He'd probably have to say a good week….maybe. He didn't know, but he could certainly tell he was getting there.

After he finally made it to his room, he entered the bathroom for a quick, cold shower, still continuing on with his thoughts.

He already admitted days' ago that Bulla was beautiful, but could he possibly have feelings for her? The way his body reacted when she took her shirt off was just stunned with awe, as if he couldn't move for a few seconds. He felt like a deer caught in headlights. Or was he just in need to be with a woman? Physically?

He shrugged his shoulders, doubting that last question. That last question definitely had a zero percent chance of being right. He kind of always had a thing for Bulla anyway. He just never thought anything of it since he was seeing Marron at the time. Guess he'd just have to start paying more attention.

* * *

Marron huffed in anger. This was the second time they were together! What exactly, is going on?! What would give Goten any reason to hang out with _her_ anyway?!

She rubbed her temples, trying not to get bent out of shape. If she felt them together again, then she was definitely going to start investigating. And for Bulla's sake, she better hope she isn't doing anything she doesn't have any business doing because she will definitely ruin her.

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to my readers and reviewers! If you have any questions, let me know and I'll be happy to answer them. I'm currently working on chapter 11 now...so yeah.. anyway, hope you're enjoying this story so far and the rating may change. I'm not sure yet. I already have this story planned out so we'll just have to see. Thanks

Next Update: hopefully before or on 9/14/12


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*Thursday*

Bulla looked at her appearance in her bathroom mirror. She had light curls in her hair with a bang and she was wearing skinny jeans with a red blouse along with her black pumps.

After training with her dad and showering afterwards, she tried on multiple outfits' and she then finally went with the attire she was now currently wearing.

She snapped in her red, hoop earrings, grabbed everything she needed and left.

* * *

Pan watched as Trunks got ready for work and sighed, "Do you really have to go in today?"

Trunks smiled sadly, "Yes, babe. I'll be back before you know it."

Pan crawled to the foot of the bed, wearing nothing but one of Trunks's shirts and signaled for him to come closer. Once he came closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Please, Trunks. I just really want to be around you right now. And I hardly ever beg. So keep that in mind."

Trunks chuckled as he rolled his eyes playfully, "Fine. I'll call in sick, but you owe me."

Pan winked before saying, "I know."

He shook his head before pulling out his cell phone and calling his mother.

Pan watched as Trunks talked to his mother for a bit and then smiled when she heard him tell her he was calling in sick.

"Happy now?," he asked jokingly.

She grinned, "Yes. Very."

He walked closer to her and began stroking her cheek, "Good. You're happiness is important to me. I love you Pan."

"I love you too, Trunks."

* * *

Bulla walked into the local coffee shop and sat down at a table, near the window, not spotting Goten anywhere in sight yet. She then pulled out a book she recently started reading, called Love conquers all, and began reading it to pass time until Goten arrived.

She just started reading it yesterday, the title automatically catching her attention.

Bulla looked down at her watch, perfectly fitted around her wrist, and then continued reading. She couldn't stay here with Goten long, she had plans to go to seventeen's place today at noon.

"Hey, Bulla. What's up?"

Bulla looked up and smiled lightly, her heart instantly pounding at the sight of just seeing him, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Fine, actually," he answered as he sat down across from her, "I ordered us some coffee so it should be here soon."

She nodded, "Great. So are you handling the Marron situation a little better now?"

Goten scratched his head, "Yeah, I would say so."

"Good."

"Yup. You seen Pan lately?"

Bulla frowned when she realized she hasn't been hanging out with Pan lately, they usually hung out like almost every other day. Well they use to anyway, "No, actually I haven't. Is she okay?"

"Oh yeah, she's okay. She's doing great."

"Here's your coffee. Is there anything else I can get for you?," the waiter interrupted.

"No, that's all, " Bulla replied.

The waiter nodded his head and left the two back to their conservation.

"Hey, I'll be back. I'm going to the bathroom real quick."

"Okay."

Bulla nodded and headed for the bathroom, Goten watching her every move.

Once she was out of sight, he sighed as he rubbed his hands across his face. He was starting to think that he was falling for Bulla. He didn't see how he could have missed it before. They have a lot of similarities and they click almost every time they're together. And most importantly just how hard was he falling for her if he was?

He let loose another sigh as he took a sip of his hot coffee, before setting it back down. What was he suppose to do? Should he confess? Wait it out? Or just don't say anything at all? No matter what he chose, whatever he picked was going to have some type of consequence or result. He was certain of that. And then he couldn't forget two other things, or in this case two other people. Marron and seventeen.

He was pretty sure that however Marron would take him liking Bulla or pursuing Bulla, that she wouldn't take it very well. She was still basically harassing him. And then there's seventeen. How would seventeen handle him going after his girlfriend? Would he want to battle it out or what?

Goten mentally shook his head, stopping his thoughts in their tracks. He needed to be certain first. He need to make sure that Bulla was what he wanted and after he figured that out, _then_ he'd determine the next step.

* * *

Marron gritted her teeth in annoyance. It looks like she was going to have to intervene. Whether Bulla and Goten were just friends or not, she did not want Bulla around Goten at all. There's no way she's just going to standby and let this continue on. Looks like she'll be paying _someone_ a little visit.

%%%

"I hope my information has been valuable."

"Oh it has. We've been waiting to get some type of dirt on the daughter of Mrs. Briefs and the opportunity has finally been presented. Thank you Ms. Chestnut."

Marron sniffled as she grabbed a tissue out the tissue box and wiped her fake tears with it, "No, _thank you_."

"Anytime. I hope you feel better soon ms. Chestnut."

"Thank you Marie. How long did you say it would take for this information to go worldwide?"

"Give us a couple of hours and it'll be out in no time."

"Okay," she sniffled one last time before shaking Marie's hand and leaving.

* * *

*Noon*

Bulla entered the living room of seventeen's small cabin, "Seventeen, I'm here."

She placed her handbag on the counter before heading for his bedroom to see if he was there, he usually opened the door for her. This time he didn't. Maybe he was doing something.

"Seventeen?"

She walked into his bedroom and looked around, still not seeing him anywhere in sight.

"Here."

She spun around only to see seventeen standing a couple of inches away from her, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey. What's up?-"

"That's what I would like to know," he answered coolly before folding his arms across his chest.

Bulla looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes and walked over to his dresser. He then pulled out a magazine and handed it to her, "Since you seem to have a case of amnesia, _this _is what I'm talking about."

She took the magazine from his hands and looked at the cover. It had a picture of her and Goten hanging out the past few days and it read, _The daughter of Bulma Briefs cheating? _

Bulla gasped in shock, "How did you get this? And where did you get it from?"

"Is it true?," he demanded, ignoring her questions.

"No! It's not! Someone set me up! This isn't true at all!"

"Prove it. I have evidence."

"What?"

" I felt your ki around Goten's for the past few days, so how isn't it not true?"

"17, I wouldn't cheat on you ever! You don't have the right to doubt me! It's the other way around!"

He unfolded his arms and nodded, ignoring her last statement, "Okay."

"Okay?"

He nodded again, "I believe you, but I'm going to have to have a little chat with my niece the next time I see her."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys and gals! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Anyway special thanks to all of my readers and reviewers and if I have any spelling errors then...oops! I did proofread it though so hopefully I have none.

Next Update: Hopefully before 9/21/12


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

*Thursday Night*

She couldn't believe this! How could Marron do this to her? How dare she try to ruin not only her relationship with seventeen, but her reputation as well?! And for what?! What did she do to her that would cause her to do this? Was it because of her friendship with Goten? Was that it? Or was it just out of spite? 18 definitely wouldn't like this at all, it didn't matter that she didn't do anything wrong, she was pretty sure that, that didn't concern 18 one bit. What _did_ matter is that since Marron is 18's daughter, 18 was most likely to believe Marron over her.

Bulla let out a sigh as she grabbed her head, she does NOT need this.

She entered the house and closed the door behind her, before locking the door also. She then headed for the kitchen in hopes of catching the last drop of orange juice.

"We need to talk, Bulla."

Bulla spun around, now face to face with her mother, "What's wrong mom?"

"Bulla, what's going on?"

Bulla looked at her mother in confusion, her eyebrows scrunched upwards, "huh?"

Bulma slapped the magazine full of lies on the table, "Spill."

The young, half-saiyan let out a groan, "Mom. It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"It's obviously _something_, and yes I am worrying about it. Now sit. We're going to talk."

"But Mom-"

"Don't argue with your mother, Bulla. Do as she say. I certainly would like to know what's going on as well."

A sigh escaped her lips as she obediently plopped down into the kitchen chair, "What so you want to know?"

"Everything. Start from the beginning."

* * *

"Why did you lie, Marron?"

"I didn't lie uncle seventeen. Bulla's the one lying."

He rolled his eyes, "Sure she is," He narrowed his eyes before continuing, " Whether or not you're lying, keep you're nose out of my relationship."

"Is something wrong." Demanded 18 as she pushed her hair back out of her face with a finger.

"No," he turned to face Marron again, "Remember what I said."

Marron nodded her head and watched as her only uncle took off.

"What was that about?"

Marron looked into her mother's eyes, not being able to lie, something she's never been able to do to her mother. Her father, yes. Her mother, no.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, " I fed some lies to a couple of journalist about Bulla and they published it causing her to look bad. Which is what I was aiming for but uncle 17 found out and confronted me about it."

She stared at Marron for a while, her lips unmoving, "And you did this because?"

"I still love Goten, mama! I got jealous when I felt their ki's together on more than one occasion. They've been hanging out for the past few days!"

18 raised an eyebrow, "They've been hanging out?"

Marron nodded and 18 turned and walked away. She didn't like the sound of that. Bulla and Goten hanging out? She just might have to pay Bulla a visit along with Goten if things got out of hand. The article that Marron gave might be false, but if Bulla hurts her brother in anyway, then she'd just have to deal with her.

* * *

"What?! She did that?!"

"Pan! Could you not be any louder?!"

Pan grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

Bulla rolled her eyes, "Anyway, then after Marron did that, I had to clear things up with seventeen and _then _when I got home, I had to spill everything to Mom _and _dad."

"You told them _everything_?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"How'd Bulma react?"

"Mom was calm, she plans on setting up an interview for me to clear things up."

"And Vegeta?"

"He wants me to stay away from Goten. He said that Goten won't do anything but make the situation worse."

Pan sighed, "Wow, that's a lot, and the part concerning my uncle is kind of true. Oh and next time, don't keep anymore secrets from me."

Bulla nodded, "Fair enough. So what should I do?"

"I actually agree with Vegeta for once. You really should avoid Goten, at least until Marron gets over my uncle. As long as you two stay around each other, Marron's going to make it a goal to do everything she can to destroy you either by reputation or worse."

"I suppose you're right."

"Yeps. Of course."

Bulla smiled, "Thanks for listening Pan. I really needed an outlet."

"No problem at all and I'm always here for you."

"Thanks again."

Pan nodded to acknowledge that she heard her.

* * *

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem bro. So what's up?"

Trunks turned his head over at his best friend since childhood, "Not much, but there is a couple of things I need to discuss with you."

Goten sat down by Trunks and ordered a quick drink, "Okay, shoot."

Trunks took a sip of the beer he was drinking, "What's going on with you and my sister?"

Goten raised an eyebrow, "We're just friends."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..Why?"

Trunks pulled out a magazine and slid it in front of Goten.

Goten eyes widened, "I had no idea! I promise you we're just friends!"

Trunks shrugged, "It's not a big deal, Mom's going to handle it. I just wanted to know if something was going on with you and Bulla and if knew about this"

Goten sighed, " I know now…I should probably talk to Bulla about this."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Dad ordered her to keep a distance away from you until the situation was taken care of."

"I have to say something. I just can't pretend I don't know anything about this."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself."

* * *

Bulla cut off the bathroom light and slipped into her bed. She just finished brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed.

She slowly closed her eyes, preparing to lie down… That was until she heard a light tap coming from her window.

She looked around and laid down, deciding it was nothing.

Tap.

Bulla sat up, trying to figure out whether or not her ears were deceiving her.

Tap.

Okay, now she knew she wasn't just hearing things. She pushed the covers off of her and stood up, before heading towards the window. She then peered out the window before opening it and looking around again. Nothing.

"Bulla! It's Goten. We need to talk," he said in a very loud whisper.

"Now's a bad time and you should leave. If my dad senses you-"

"It won't take long I promise."

She let out a sigh, "How about we meet up somewhere tomorrow?"

He nodded, "Perfect."

"Great. Now leave before we get caught."

"Right."

She shook her head as she watched him leave, "What was she getting herself into?"

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to my readers and reviewers! If there's any questions, don't hesitate to ask. If you feel I'm updating a little slow, then I apologize. I'm in school and I'm kind of busy with homework and projects and to top it off I'm a senior so..yeah, this is the best i can do for right now.

Next Update: 9/30/12


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*Friday*

Krillin watched from afar as Oolong and Master Roshi practically ogled the TV, nothing new. He rolled his eyes and decided on going upstairs to catch a quick power nap.

After he cooked breakfast for the household, he trained a little bit and then ate. Since 18 and Marron took off to go shopping, he was basically alone, excluding the two

perverts staring at the TV.

"Krillin! Join us! You don't know what you're missing!"

He shook his head, "For the thousandth time, No thanks."

Master Roshi shrugged, "Oh well, your lost!"

"I'll keep that in mind," he muttered to himself as he made his way to the stairs.

The sudden outburst of noise coming from the house phone, caused him to stop and spin around. Changing his course of direction, he made his way to the phone.

Once he reached the phone, he picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Krillin, it's Bulma."

"Oh hey Bulma. How's it going?"

"Well we have a bit of a problem I'd like to address with you, but aside from that everything's great."

"Oh okay, what's the problem?"

"Are you aware of what your daughter did to mine?"

Krillin scratched his head, not really knowing where this conversation was going, "No, what happened?"

"Your daughter fed a bunch of lies about Bulla to the press apparently, just because she and Goten were hanging out. Don't you know we could have sued for slander? But we won't, you, Goku and I have been friends for the longest."

He let out a sigh, "I had no idea Bulma."

"I kind of figured that which is why I called."

"Okay..I'll handle it."

"Okay, take care."

"You too, Bulma."

Krillin placed the phone down and stared at it in shock. This didn't sound like something Marron would do, but Bulma has never been a person to lie. Selfish? Yes. But a liar? He didn't think so. The question that was on his mind the most was whether or not 18 knew. And if she did…Was she playing a part in this as well? He most certainly hoped not.

He exhaled another sigh and headed up stairs for a nap. He was certainly going to need it if he was going to confront 18 and Marron.

* * *

"I just wanted to apologize for-"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Goten."

Goten stopped walking and ran a hand through his black hair, "I can't help but feel guilty. It's just me."

Bulla stopped walking as well and turned to him, "Well it's not your fault. It's Marron's and plus it's being handled."

"I guess you're right."

She nodded as she walked closer to him, "Yes. Now cheer up. I'm not even suppose to be around you remember? The least you could do is be happy."

Goten chuckled lightly and shrugged, "Maybe you're right."

Bulla grinned, "That's more like it. And by the way, I'm always right."

He shook his head, "If you say so, Bulla."

Silence filled the air and after a while it became awkward. It was then the two finally realized just how close they really were to each other. Bulla lightly blushed at the realization, taking a step back. While Goten stayed unmoving, unsure of how to react.

Just as he was about to break the ice, they were interrupted, "Bulla! What are you doing?"

She spun around quickly, "Dad?"

"I thought I made it clear that you were suppose to stay away from Goten until the situation was handled."

"We were just-"

"I don't care if you two were just talking, all it takes if for baldies kid to snap another picture and your reputation will suffer another blow. Whether it's false or not, think before you act."

"Hey Vegeta, it was my fault-"

He raised an hand, cutting him off, "Let's go Bulla."

Bulla let out a sigh, "You're right, dad," She turned to face Goten, "Bye, Goten."

He smiled sadly, "Bye, Bulla."

Goten watched as Bulla and Vegeta flew off and decided to leave as well.

He grunted as he finally touched down in front of his house. He was feeling extremely guilty. He believed Bulla's words from earlier, about how everything was getting handled, but what if he screwed things up by meeting up with her again? Marron possessed no fighting abilities whatsoever, but she did have the ability to feel and track ki and not only that so does android 18 and 17. And even though he hated to admit it, he was hardly paying attention to anyone's ki, including his own. Which is why he didn't sense Vegeta coming.

He quickly entered his house and then shut and locked the door, before cutting on the lights as well. After he did that, he began lifting up his shirt in order to take it off. He had a spar in about thirty minutes, so he needed to change into something more comfortable. His gi of course.

"So, Marron was telling the truth."

He paused all movement. He knew that voice anywhere. It was then that he noticed 18 leaning against the wall, her ice blue eyes, boring into his surprised ones.

"You're just like your daughter, breaking and entering. What is it 18?"

18 uncrossed her arms and stood up straight, never breaking eye contact, "You and Bulla seem to be getting mighty close."

He rolled his eyes, "This doesn't involve you, 18."

She smiled, "Actually, it does. In case you've forgotten, Bulla is dating my brother."

"You said it correctly. Bulla is dating YOUR brother, not you."

She frowned, " I don't have time for games," She said bluntly, "I just came to warn you to stay away from Bulla. I don't care if you and Marron are longer dating, but if my brother does end up getting hurt, then the both of you will pay."

"You should really get going," he stated, shrugging off her comment.

"Hm. I was just leaving."

* * *

Krillin sat up and yawned sleepily, he had to start on dinner soon, but that wasn't important. Right now, he had to talk to Marron.

He yawned one last time before exiting his bedroom and headed for Marron's. Once he reached her room door, he knocked once. After he heard a faint 'come in', he then opened the door.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Is your mother home?"

She shook her head, "No. She left like thirty minutes ago."

Krillin nodded, "Good…Is there anything you want to share?"

She looked at him in confusion before cutting off the TV, "What do you mean?"

He sighed before entering her room and sitting down on the edge of her bed, "I know what's going on, Marron. You don't have to lie."

Her eyes widened in surprise. How could he have found out? They lived in the middle of no where, completely surrounded by water. There's no way he could have found out…unless someone told him.

"Tell me why you are doing this. Don't you know Bulma could have sued for slander? Goku's family, Bulma's family and I have been friends for a while, almost inseparable in some ways. Do you really want to split up the friendship there?"

Marron nodded her head no in response.

"Then tell me why, you're doing this."

* * *

"Care to explain what's going on between you two?"

Bulla looked at seventeen with uncertainty, "17, what are you talking about?

"I felt your ki's together, so what's next?"

She sighed as she placed her purse down. She hasn't even been here for five minutes and yet another argument about the same thing was about to take place.

"We were just hanging out, nothing more."

"I'm not buying that anymore. I want the truth."

She threw her head back, "That is the truth!"

"If you two are just friends, then answer this. Do you have any type of feelings for him at all?"

* * *

A\N: Hi! How's it going? Special thanks to my readers and reviewers of course! Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also, I won't be able to speed up the time i take to update, but i can make it a little faster in a way. So, I plan on at least posting two chapters when I update from here on. Thanks!

Next Update: hopefully before 10/6/12


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*Friday Night*

Krillin sighed as he took in the information his daughter told him. He honestly didn't think Marron was capable of doing something like that. He thought he knew her better than that. And wasn't Marron and Bulla suppose to be friends? If so, he was pretty sure that friends weren't suppose to treat their friends cruelly.

"Dad, will you say something already? You've been silent for five minutes now."

He exhaled a breath of air before speaking, "I understand that you still have feelings for Goten, but you're handling it the wrong way. Believe me when I say I couldn't contain my happiness when you told me you two were dating. I mean my best friend's son, dating my daughter was pretty exciting. But then when you told me you two broke up, because you guys were fading, I didn't know what to think. My point is that if you love him that much, show him the _right _way."

Marron lowered her head, her gaze fixed on her pink flowery bed sheets, "I do love him that much Dad. What do you suggest, especially with my situation?"

Krillin put a hand to his chin, "I really don't have much experience with this, but if I were in your shoes I'd try everything I could, that's positive, to get the person I love back."

"That's not specific enough."

He shrugged, "You'll know sooner or later. I know you'll figure it out."

"Thanks, dad."

"Sure thing," he got off the bed and began to walk towards the door. He paused just as he was about to open it, "Oh and Marron? You're grounded for two weeks. You're not allowed to leave the house at all, which means no shopping and you can't use your phone or any type of technology either."

Marron gaped, "What?! That's unfair dad and you know it!"

"No, what you did to Bulla was unfair, and if you complain, I might add more days."

Marron let out a sigh, but she still acknowledged that she heard him by nodding her head.

"Good. I'll start on dinner in about ten minutes, I just have to talk to your mother first. Okay?"

He watched as she nodded again then exited the room to talk to 18. As much as he didn't want to get on her bad side, he had to discuss this with her. He didn't know how'd this turn out, but he only hoped that nothing went wrong.

Once he reached he and 18's bedroom door, he paused in an effort to gather up the courage he knew he was going to need. He then twisted the door knob and pushed the door open, before walking in.

"18?"

The bathroom door creaked open, revealing 18, "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you, it's about what's going on with Mar-"

"I know."

He looked at her in surprise, "What?"

"I know," she repeated.

Krillin looked at her, still surprised, "Well,…. what do you think?"

She shrugged, "What _is_ there to think about?"

He let out a low sigh. Okay, now it was time for the big question, "You don't have anything to do with this do you?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Where are you getting at? You wouldn't think I had something to do with this, would you?"

"NO!," he waved his hands defensively, "I just uhh-"

"I had nothing to do with this. Just looking out for seventeen. Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not."

"Good."

He nodded, accepting the fact that he wasn't going to get much out of her, "I grounded Marron for two weeks."

"Okay," she replied dully.

He shook his head as he watched her walk away. Things didn't go wrong, but he didn't exactly expect her response to be like that either. Oh well, he tried. Probably as not as hard as he should have, but he tried.

* * *

"Answer the question, Bulla."

"Seventeen, this is ridiculous."

"Answer it."

"Isn't your answer in front of you? I've been by your side for years-"

"Stop beating around the bush, and answer the question."

Bulla let out a sigh, "No, I don't."

"You're lying," he stated simply.

Bulla gasped, "What?! No!"

"Okay, then prove it. Stay away from him, completely."

"What?! I can't do that! We're friends! We've known each other since for ever."

"Then you have to choose him, or me."

"You can't be serious!"

"Very."

Bulla growled, "You're unbelievable! Why can't you trust me like I trust you?! What did I do to _not _deserve receiving your trust?! How much more do I have to prove myself?!"

"This isn't about trust-"

"Then what is this about? Because obviously, it is about trust and if you can't trust me then you need to let me know when you can. So do you still want a choice from me?"

"Yes-"

Bulla growled, "Fine. I'm outta here. Maybe the next time I come back you'll learn to trust me."

%%%

Ugh! The nerve of that android! Who did he think he was?! After everything they've done together, he still didn't trust her?

She growled and began to fly faster. She hardly ever flew, but tonight was an exception.

* * *

Goten tapped his toothbrush against the sink, in an effort to shake the excess water out, and then put his toothbrush back in its rightful place. He just finished showering and eating about an hour ago and now that, that was handled, he could finally slip into his bed.

He opened his mouth. Making sure he didn't miss a spot and exited the bathroom, making sure to turn off the lights before he did so.

Once he made it to his bed, he pulled the covers back and slipped into his bed.

%%%

Goten let out a low sigh as he stirred in his sleep. His left arm, now above his head, and his right arm hanging off the bed as he layed flat on his back.

He stirred once more, as he yawned and than sat up. He let his eyes adjust and stood up to retrieve a glass of water.

He shivered and paused for a brief moment, almost getting the feeling that someone was….watching him.

Goten spun around, his senses kicking in gear, it was then that he sensed her.

"Bulla? Is that you?"

Goten walked towards where he felt her ki, automatically spotting her, her blue hair giving her away without a doubt. He then upped the window, "What are you doing here?," he helped her get through the window before continuing, "You know you're not suppose to be around me."

She shrugged, "I'm wearing a ki bracelet. I'll be fine."

Goten caught onto the sadness and anger in her voice immediately, "Hey, is something wrong?"

She looked up, her blue eyes meeting his black ones. Goten eyes widened as he noticed the dry tear stains on her cheeks, his composure instantly changing, "Bulla, what's wrong?"

"Can I stay here tonight?," she asked calmy, ignoring his question.

He nodded, "Sure. I'll take you to the guest room when you're ready. I was just about to grab something to drink, follow me, I'll make you something hot and then we can talk."

%%%

The two now sat, side by side, on the chair, in the living room as they talked.

"So that's what happened huh?"

She nodded as she rolled her eyes, her anger finally subsiding, "Pretty much."

He shook his head, "You might not want to hear it, but you deserve better than that, Bulla. Someone who'll treat you right and make you happy. Someone that'll treat you like a queen."

She let out a faint sigh, "I just wished he'd trust me. I at least deserve that."

He nodded in agreement, "You're right, but why are you settling for less. Are you even happy?"

She turned her head towards Goten, "I use to be happy, but then seventeen started acting-"

"No, Bulla. Are you truly happy _now_?"

She exhaled a sigh, "No, not right now, but I love him. He just infuriates and frustrates me sometimes."

He nodded in understanding as a pang of jealousy struck within him. He couldn't deny it any longer, he loved her. It wasn't just a physical attraction, it ran deeper than that. He had a feeling, he'd fallen for her, he just didn't understand why it had to happen now out of all times.

"Goten?"

His thoughts immediately cut off as he looked towards the source of the interruption, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You wasn't responding."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded his head.

She rolled her eyes and turned her body towards him, "Seriously, you don't have to lie to me. Go head, talk."

"It's nothing, I'm going to be fine, okay?"

He stood up and began heading for the bedroom. She jumped up in front of him, "No. It's not okay. Tell me, I'll listen. After all, you listened to me, let me return the favor."

He sighed, "Bulla, no."

"What? Why not?"

He moved around her, ignoring her questions, "Maybe another time."

"How about now?"

"Once again, no."

She smirked, "Fine. We'll do this the hard way."

He raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking-"

He was cut off as soon as Bulla phased from in front of him and then phased in behind him. She then jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Tell me."

Goten grunted, "No, Bulla. Get down."

She tighten her hold, "Nope. Not until you tell me."

"Bulla, let go. I'm warning you."

"Nope. Why should I?"

"Because you won't be able to handle my answer."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. Just try me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, Bulla."

"Yes."

"No! Stop asking!"

She rolled her eyes, "Just tell me already!"

"Fine! If you really want to know! The problem is you! That's what's wrong with me! I love you and it's eating me up! I keep trying to tell you that you deserve better and it's just not getting through! "

Bulla froze, "What?"

"I didn't stutter."

She slowly loosened the grip around his neck and got off, her eyes mixed with various emotions.

"I told you, you wouldn't have been able to handle it."

He turned to walk away.

"Goten! Wait!"

He turned back around, "Wha-"

Bulla cut him off with a kiss, catching him off guard, along with herself.

He pulled away, "Bulla, what are you doing?!"

"Shut up and kiss me."

He pulled away once more, "Bulla, stop. You don't know what you're doing. I have little control when it's comes to things like this."

She ignored him. She continued kissing him, passionately and he caved. Knowing one of them were going to regret this afterwards.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*Saturday early afternoon*

Trunks walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and headed for his closet. Today was the day, he was finally going to do it. He smiled as he heard Pan stir in her sleep and then continued on with what he was doing.

He quickly ran through his closet and pulled out something decent, which consisted of a dark blue collard shirt, a pair of jeans and his typical shoes. He then walked towards Pan and shook her gently, "Babe, wake up."

She groaned and turned over onto her side, "Five more minutes."

He chuckled, "No, Pan. Now, wake up."

She sighed in annoyance as she sat up, "Fine."

"That's more like it," he pecked her cheek, "Now get ready. Today is going to be special."

%%%

"Wow, it's beautiful here."

"I'm glad you like it."

She nodded and watched as he got out of the car, walked over towards the other side and then open the door for her.

"When did you find this place?'

"Goten and I discovered it a while back while sparring."

"Ohh, so what's in store for me today, huh?"

"You'll just have to find out. Follow me."

Trunks grabbed Pan's hand and led her towards the blanket that laid on the ground. On top of the basket, was a basket, several plates and candles while many, various flowers surrounded the blanket.

"A romantic dinner in the afternoon?"

He shook his head, "No, it's more than that. I'm recreating our first date. You do remember, right?"

"Of course. It was the best date I ever had."

He smirked, "Well, I'll just have to make sure this one tops the cake."

* * *

Bulla groaned as her eyes fluttered open and sat up. She stretched her arms as she yawned and then rubbed her eyes sleepily, before stepping out of bed.

She gasped in surprise as she suddenly felt sore between her legs. Did her and seventeen make-up last night? Even if so, she's never felt _this_ sore before.

A low snore interrupted her thoughts. She turned her body around to face the source, "Seventeen?"

When she received no response, she rolled her eyes and shoved him gently, "Seventeen! Wake up! Just because we ended up making up last night, that does not mean I'm

not still upset with you."

She growled in irritation when he still didn't respond, nor stir.

"Okay! That's it!," she yelled as she pushed him completely off the bed with a hard shove.

"OW! What was that for?!"

Her eyes widened in shock as realization hit her. Please tell her that, that voice did not belong to who she thought it did! Please, don't let it be him! Please, let it be seventeen!

"Goten?"

He stood up, "Bulla?"

A pang of guilt and regret course within her as tears began to fall, "Did we…"

He nodded his head, "Yes. I'm sorry Bulla. I should have tried to stop you more. I shouldn't have gave into my emotions or feelings."

She looked up in shock, "I started it?"

He nodded sadly, "Yes, I knew you were going to regret-"

"Don't blame this on me! It's your fault! All of it!"

A look of hurt crossed his features, "If that's how you feel, then I'm sorry you feel that way. Maybe you should go."

She sighed in frustration. What did she do?! Why did she do this?! Seventeen did not deserve that. Not one bit. She ruined everything!

"Goten, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you for my actions."

"Just go. Please."

Her eyes widened, "Is this good-bye?"

"I guess so. Good-bye, Bulla."

%%%

Bulla sighed as she sat on the bench that belonged to the park, staring at the clouds. She was too ashamed to go see seventeen. She was too ashamed to face Goten again and she was just too ashamed to go home and face her father. She should have listened when he told her to stay away from him. But instead, she purposely ignored his warnings. She would have never been in this mess if she just listened and do as she was told! Now as a result, she cheated on seventeen, she might have lost her friendship with Goten for good, and she probably lost any possible chance she had of having a future with him. Now, what was she going to do?

* * *

*Saturday evening*

"Okay, you recreated our first date with a romantic dinner, took me flying around the world and sightseeing, and now we're walking on the beach. What did you break?"

Trunks chuckled, "You already asked me that five times, Pan and the answer remains the same every time. I didn't break anything. Relax."

He pulled her closer to him, as they walked hand in hand, along the shore.

He then stopped walking, causing her to stop as well, "Something wrong?'

"Pan," he started, ignoring her question, "You've always been by my side and we've always had a tight bond, that in fact, only grew deeper as well as stronger. You've always understood me and believed in me."

Trunks pulled a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee, "Pan," he continued, "No matter what anyone may think or say, you're the most beautiful woman in the world and you're the only one who'll contain my heart, even beyond death. I hope you'll continue to be there for me, not only to love me, but support me though anything as well…will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Pan smiled happily as she held the tears that threatened to fall any second now, "Yes, Trunks. I'll marry you."

He smiled happily as well as he slid the ring on her finger, stood up and then kissed her, "Good."

* * *

He couldn't believe that Bulla would blame him like that. He knew very well that he played a part in the situation, but at least he acknowledged it.

Goten shook his head before placing his head into his hands. What has he done? Maybe he should call her a nd apologize…No. He's done enough damage, he should probably just leave her alone.

* * *

"Where have you been? You could've called and let us know when you'd be back."

"Sorry Mom, I was at seventeen's."

"Well just call next time, okay Bulla?"

She nodded, "Where's Dad?"

"You know him, training as usual. He should be in, in about 20."

"Sounds about right."

Bulma smiled, "You know it. Oh and Bulla? You have a visitor in your room."

Bulla raised an eyebrow, "Really? Who?"

"I was asked not to tell. Now go find out."

Bulla finally reached the door to her room in about five minutes. The whole time she was on her way to her room, she repeatedly tried to sense the ki of the person in her room, but since the person was purposely concealing their ki, she wasn't able to.

She turned the knob and pushed her room door open and cut the lights on, her eyes immediately searching for the person the ki belonged too.

"Took you long enough! You know I'm not exactly the patient type."

"Pan?"

She grinned, "Who else?"

Bulla rolled her eyes, "What brings you by?"

Pan held up her left hand, showing her engagement ring off.

"Oh my goodness! Pan, that's great! Congrats!," she squealed excitedly as she rushed to hug Pan.

Pan accepted the hug with no hesitation, before pulling back instantly from confusion, causing Bulla to pull back as well.

"What's wrong Pan?"

"Bulla. Why is Goten's scent on you?"

Bulla's eyes widened.

"Bulla! You _didn't!"_

She lowered her head in shame, "But I _did."_

* * *

A\N: Okay guys and gals I just posted chapters' 14 and 15 and I hope you enjoy them both. As usual, special thanks to my lovely readers and reviewers. Also, a response to TrunksMate50's question...I honestly don't think i can include a summary for what the next chapter's going to be about, because I usually type off the top of my head, which means I won't know what I'm going to write until I actually start. My apologies... Also, if any of you wanted to know or cared, I'm currently working on two fics, a Chi-Chi/Goku fic and a Trunks/Pan fic. My deadline for this story, 'Whoever said love would be easy', will be at the end of October. So, I hope I can finish this story by then. If I do, then I'll post both of the new stories. If I don't then I might wait another week before posting the stories. It all depends. Also, please excuse the errors, it's been a long week and it's still not over yet, so I'll fix them when the chance is provided. Thanks.

Next Update: hopefully before 10\13/12


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*1 week later*

*Monday Morning*

Nothing has changed at all. In fact, the only thing that has change was the fact that her name was now cleared. Her mother took care of that about two days ago. But other than that, nothing changed. She and Goten still hadn't talked to each other since they slept together. And she still hadn't visited seventeen either. She was still too ashamed to face him. At least her brother was happy. He had Pan, a wonderful person plus more, and he was the president of Capsule Corp. It seemed like nothing hardly went wrong for him.

She sighed. She shouldn't compare herself to her brother or anyone else. That'd only swim up negative feelings and that's the last thing she needed. She wasn't use to being this stressed before, that just wasn't her cup of tea. She's just grateful Pan wasn't mad at her and promised not to say anything.

"Ms. Briefs?"

She looked up, "What is it Layla?"

"You have a customer here to see you. She called earlier about having her home redecorated."

"Yes, I remember. Send her in."

Layla nodded her head, "Yes Ma'am."

Bulla watched as her assistant left to retrieve the customer, tapping her fingers as patiently as she could.

She looked down at her watch and groaned. Only an hour of work has passed? This was going to be an exhausting day, plus she still had to help Pan plan her wedding after work today. They started last week and knocked out some of the little things, like where the wedding was going to be, who's invited and who's not, and what color the bridesmaid's dress was going to be, which was of course lavender.

She threw her head back in irritation. She could already tell this day would go by slow. Between answering the phone and making appointments with people and then dealing with the people that decided to actually come in. She shook her head. She loved being a home decorator, but one thing she didn't like about her job, was dealing with people when she just wasn't in the mood to deal with them. And today was one of those days.

* * *

Could this day get anymore boring?

Marron exhaled a sigh as she laid flat on her back, staring at the ceiling. Just six more days and she'd no longer be grounded. She hadn't been shopping in a week and it was really starting to get to her.

"Marron!"

She sat up, "What is it, dad?!"

"Someone's here to see you!"

"Okay! Send them up!"

She laid back on the bed, continuing to stare at the ceiling. She didn't know who'd be visiting her especially right now because all of her friends are at work. At least, that's what she's assuming.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Marron sat up, "Goten? What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Just had the urge to stop by."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled harshly, "After all the time you spent avoiding me in everyway possible, you just had the urge to stop by? Yeah right."

Goten rolled his eyes, copying Marron's previous actions, "I know I've been a little harsh, but let's not forget what you did for me to act that way. The first time I broke up with you, you cheated on me with a co-worker of mine. When I broke up with you again, after we got back together months later, you slept with Daniel, one of my best friends and then you turned around and slept with my boss that same day! How was I _suppose_ to treat you?!"

Marron lowered her head, "I know I made a mistake. We all make mistakes, it's human nature. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring that up anymore."

"How many times are you going to use that same excuse? And why should I leave it alone, can't handle the truth?"

"If _this_ is why you came, then you can leave."

He sighed, "I came to let you know that I forgive you. I only ask that you forgive me also. I can't deny the fact that I'm still hurt, but forgiveness is the first step to repairing a damaged relationship."

"I forgive you, too." She twiddled her fingers a little before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Do you think we'll get back together someday?"

He paused. He honestly didn't know the answer to that question. His heart belonged to Bulla right now and as much as he wanted that to be a lie right now, it wasn't.

"I don't know, Marron."

She looked away breaking eye contact with him, "Is it because of Bulla?"

His eyes widened, "What gave you that idea?"

She huffed, "I'm not stupid, Goten. In case you've forgotten, I have the ability to sense ki."

* * *

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

Bulla smiled lightly, "It's no problem at all. Come again sometime."

She nodded, "I plan on it. You have a good day Ms. Briefs."

"Thank you. Same to you as well."

Bulla watched at the customer left and exhaled a sigh. She was in need of a serious break. Lunch time wa few so she should be okay.

She pressed an button on the phone, "Layla! I'm heading out for lunch. Anyone who stops by or calls, take a message for me."

"Yes ma'am. Enjoy your break."

Bulla nodded, grabbed her purse and exited the building.

%%%

"Hello, Ms. Briefs. What may I do for you today?"

"Hey Jake. I want the usual."

"Coming right up Ms. Briefs."

"Perfect."

She sighed as her thoughts drifted back to the situation she wanted so badly to forget about. She wasn't as shocked as last week, but she was still upset, confused, and sad. And on top of that, she _still _didn't know what she was going to do. She was torn. If she confessed to seventeen what she did, it's be over between them for good. If she didn't confess, then she'd be hurt both Goten and seventeen. She'd hurt seventeen because he'd eventually find out and she'd hurt Goten if she ignored his feelings.

She groaned as she placed her head on the table in front of her. Things weren't suppose to be falling apart like this. Things were suppose to get better, not worse.

"Ms?"

Bulla lifted her head up, "Oh sorry." She readjusted herself, "Yes?"

Jake eyed her with concern, "Here's your food." He set her food in front of her and sat across from her, "Is everything alright?"

She nodded, "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Jake nodded, not really believing her, "Okay, just checking."

* * *

"When are you going to answer my question, Goten?"

"Marron, I-"

She sighed, "I really do love you Goten. I really do. I know I haven't shown it the proper way lately, but give me another chance."

"I don't know if I can do that, Marron. You cheated on me with three different people."

"Goten, please. I promise I'll be a better girlfriend."

He sighed, "I don't know-"

"Just this last time."

"Okay. Fine…Just this last time."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*Monday Afternoon*

It was finally time to go. And to think she was going to have to go through this for the rest of the week. She groaned and gathered her things together before looking at her watch. It was 2:00 and she had to be over at Pan's place before 3:00 to help plan the rest if Pan's wedding. She sighed before saying her goodbyes to her employees and exiting the building.

* * *

"You really mean it?'

Goten nodded, feeling uneasy, but refused to show it. People always gave their exes second chances, right? So it was completely normal…except for the fact that this was Marron's third chance. What if she just cheated on him again? What would his mother say if he found out he was dating Marron again? He exhaled a sigh, maybe things would be different this time. Who knows? Anything to distract his mind from Bulla.

Marron smiled lightly, "Thanks Goten. You have no idea how much this means to me. I won't screw up this time."

He simply nodded, not quite sure if he should say anything.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. What kind?"

"I have a stack of DVDs in the corner. You chose which one you like and I'll go gather up some popcorn and drinks."

He nodded, "Great."

* * *

"So what color do you want your dress to be?"

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe a cream color, anything that goes with the lavender for the bridesmaid. What do you think?"

"Hmm. What about an apricot color or maybe a light greenish color?"

Pan raised an eyebrow, "I'll go with the light green…you don't think those colors would clash?"

"Of course not. It all depends on the shade of the green and how you wear it."

Pan nodded.

"Okay then. Since we already decided the wedding will be at Capsule corp. and the reception will be at your mother's and grandmother's house. _And_ we already decided the color of you dress and the bridesmaids' dress. What style should we do for the dresses?"

"How about my dress my be long and the bridesmaids dress be short?"

"Sounds good to me. What time do you want the wedding and reception to be?"

"I want the wedding to be at 4:00 p.m. and the reception to be at 9:00 p.m."

"Okay, great. What day do you want this to take place?"

"Let's go with Saturday."

Bulla nodded as she scribbled down what Pan said in her notepad, "Okay, what side do you want the people for the Groom to sit?"

"Left for the groom's side and right for the Bride's side."

"Okay," Bulla put her notepad back in her purse, "I think that's enough for today. Tomorrow we'll go shopping for your dress, shoes and the bridesmaid dresses."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Good. Well…I'm going to head out, okay?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Right."

Bulla turned to walk away, heading for the door.

"Oh and Bulla?"

Bulla spun around, "yeah?"

"I want you to be my maid of honor."

Bulla gasped, "Oh my goodness. Pan, are you serious?!"

Pan grinned, "I'm dead serious."

Bulla engulfed Pan in a hug, "Thanks a lot, Pan! This means a lot to me!"

"Sure thing Bulla, you deserve it."

She nodded, still excited, "Okay, Well I'll be back tomorrow."

Pan nodded and watched as Bulla left, a smirk on her face and her arms folded across her chest. Just wait until Bulla finds out who the best man was. He was also going to be escorting her down the aisle.

* * *

Seventeen flipped through the channels on the TV in boredom. Was Bulla still that upset? Even if she was still upset, she couldn't get upset with him just because he wanted her to make a decision. How could she not notice what was going on? It was completely obvious that Goten had feelings for her? Even _he_ could see that. He rolled his eyes, It looked like he was going to have to pay her a visit if she didn't stop by soon. It wasn't as if he didn't trust her. He did trust her in his own little way. In fact, why would he be with her if he didn't trust her? Only a fool would stay with someone they didn't trust. It wasn't his fault she didn't understand his form of communication. The only person who most likely, without a doubt, understood him the most would be 18. Women were just so complicated.

* * *

"Ugh! Vegeta! You're unbelievable!"

He rolled his eyes, "What is it now, woman? Don't you get tired of pestering me everyday?"

She growled as she stepped forward, eye to eye with her husband, "And don't you get tired of being an arrogant jerk?"

He smirked, "I don't believe you were complaining two nights ago."

She let out a sigh, covering her blush, "You're such a pain. Just make sure that the next time you eat something out of the fridge, you throw in the trash."

"Hmph. If it bothers you that much, how about you just throw it away yourself."

She huffed, trying to force herself to calm down, "You know what? I don't have time for this."

Vegeta watched as she walked away, a smirk still clear on his face, before turning around to head for the gravity room.

He paused as he felt his daughter's ki closing in and waited against the wall patiently instead. There was something he needed to address with her. She seemed a bit off, and he needed to know why. If that tin can had anything to do with his daughter's mood decreasing like this, he'd be sure to 'talk' to him.

The front door opened slowly, revealing just who he was waiting for.

"Dad?"

He nodded, "Come, Bulla. We need to talk."

She stepped inside the house and closed the door behind her, before walking towards her dad, "Is something wrong?"

"That's what I want to know. I'm getting a different vibe from you and I'm sure you know why. Explain."

Bulla swallowed nervously, before quickly regaining her composure.

* * *

A/N: Okay. Ch. 16 and 17 were just posted so i hope these two chapters were enjoyed. As usual, special thanks to my readers and reviewers. Also, I received two questions, both the same question, and they both asked how could Goten feel Bulla's ki if she had on a ki bracelet. So here's the answer, #1 I didn't know I made an error like that. #2 I felt extremely dumb when I saw that question lol, but anyway let's just say that Goten and Bulla have developed a bond. One they won't recognize until later on in the story. Anyway, I hope this wasn't a crappy chapter.

Next Update: hopefully before 10/20/12


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*Tuesday Morning*

Bulla yawned sleepily as she sat up and looked at the clock. Exactly 7:00. She yawned one last time before getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. She's feeling a little exhausted today, almost as if she was completely drained of energy and she just woke up. Maybe all that stress was starting to catch up to her. She nodded. That was most likely it.

Bulla grabbed her toothbrush, applied toothpaste to it, and began brushing her teeth. Afterwards, she then washed her face and began her usual preparations for work.

%%%

Once she was finished getting ready for work, she headed downstairs to grab some breakfast.

"Morning, Mom," greeted Bulla.

"Morning, sweetie. You know your father mentioned he talked to you last night. "

She nodded, "Yeah, he did. He said something about getting a different vibe from me."

Bulma took the toast out of the toaster and turned to face her daughter, her eyebrows raised, "Really? He didn't go into the details with me. You know how your father is. "

"It was nothing. I'm just a bit stressed, that's probably why he was getting a different vibe from me."

"What's going on?"

"It's nothing, mom. I gotta go, work will start pretty soon."

Bulma shook her head as she watched her daughter leave. She could have at least filled her in before taking off like that. She is her mother after all. Oh well, she'll just have to pry it out her later on.

* * *

"Tell me you're lying!"

"Mom, please tone it down. She's in the living room."

Chi-Chi growled, crossing her arms, "Do you even love her?"

Goten sighed, "Mom, can we please discuss this later?"

She huffed, "Fine. Just don't say I never told you so."

Goten shook his head and went back to the living room, "We should probably go now, Marron."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Mom needs some time alone. "

She lowered her gaze , "I should have known she wouldn't accept us like she did before. She probably wants you to be with Bulla instead. "

"Cheer up. She probably just need some time for the reality to sink in. What do you say we go out to eat?"

Marron's eyes brightened, "Yeah, sure. I'd like that."

"Good. Now let's head out."

%%%

"Is this restaurant okay with you? "

"Yeah, it's perfect. "

"Good. It shouldn't be to crowded in here."

Goten walked in the restaurant, Marron behind him, "You go head and sit at a table. I made reservations here earlier, I'm going to head to the bathroom real quick. "

Marron nodded in response and sat a table that she thought was good enough. It was a real surprise when her dad ungrounded her. It most likely had to do with her and Goten getting back together, not that she minded, but she still suspected that, that was the reason.

###

Goten finished up using the bathroom, flushed the toilet and then went to wash his hands, sighing as he did so.

He didn't know what to feel right now or when he was around Marron all together. Yes, he forgave her, but he didn't expect to take her back on the spot. That was just too quick. Plus, he was in love with Bulla, no matter what he tried to do to think otherwise. It was just no point in denying the truth... If that's the case then why is he going back out with Marron?

* * *

Pan sat on the couch, eating popcorn as she watched the TLC channel. She had nothing else to do, so why not watch a channel that told you what not to wear and what to wear? She didn't know the actual name of the show, but she didn't care, she was just trying to pass time until Trunks got home. He said he'd be getting off a lot earlier today, so she probably didn't have to wait that much longer. It was already 30 minutes until 12. And every show she watched equaled 30 minutes.

Pan paused when her fingers didn't come across anymore popcorn and looked down at the now empty bowl, before sighing and then getting up. She thought she put in enough popcorn this time, but she obviously miscalculated.

She walked into the kitchen, setting the bowl down on the nearby counter, and headed for the cabinet to pull out more popcorn.

###

Trunks soared through the skies, almost at top speed. He just left work and oh how glad he was to be finally heading home. He loosened his tie and pushed himself even harder, increasing his speed.

Once his destination came into view, he landed expertly on the lawn and pulled out his house key.

The front door swung open, revealing his fiancée, "Trunks!"

He smiled as he readied his self for the hug his future wife was about to give him and lifted her up easily once she reached him, and then began holding her bridal style, "I take you're eager to see me."

Pan grinned, before pecking him on the lips," Of course."

He smiled, still carrying her as he entered their home, "Good to hear. How's the wedding planning coming along?"

"It's coming along great. We still need to settle a few things."

He nodded, locking the door behind him, and carried her to kitchen, before sitting her down on the counter.

"Have you talked to Goten yet?"

Trunks shook his head, "Not yet. I plan on going by his place when you leave with Bulla to go shopping."

"Good. After Bulla and I get done shopping, I need to gather up some more bridesmaids ...I have one in mind specifically."

He raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Marron. "

"Are you sure that's a good idea? "

"Well, I can't _not_ invite her, our families been friends for years."

"That's true, but something's bound to happen."

* * *

A/N: Mkay guys, there's ch.18. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Special thanks to readers and reviewers.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*Tuesday Afternoon *

"See any dresses you like?"

Pan shook her head, "No, not yet."

"How about this one?"

"That's too poofy."

Bulla rolled her eyes, but kept silent, "How about this one?"

"That one's too plain. "

She held up another dress, "And this one? "

"I don't like the design."

"I'll leave you to pick out your dress then, I'll go ask the manager if she has anymore stored in the back."

Pan nodded, staring after Bulla in wonder. She didn't seem like herself. She seemed different. She wasn't sure how yet, but she was going to find out. Was this whole 17 and Goten mess stressing her out? If so, then why didn't she at least talk to her about this? It was usually Bulla that had to pry stuff out of her, not the other way around.

"There's a couple dresses in the back, the manager said you could take a look. "

"Great, thanks Bulla. "

"Sure thing. "

%%%

"So you wanna tell me what's going on? "

Bulla stopped eating and looked at Pan. They were at the food court taking a short break from shopping and planned on doing some more shopping once they were finished.

"Just a little stressed. Nothing to be worried about. "

"You seem more than a little stressed. I'm not going to push you to talk-"

"It's this whole thing with 17 and Goten. I just don't know what to do. No matter what I do, I'll end up losing one of them for good. That's for sure. "

"You're going to have to tell the truth eventually, Bulla. I know that's probably the last thing you want to hear right now, but that's the truth and it needs to be realized. The longer you take to confess what went down with my uncle, the longer it'll take for seventeen to forgive you and possibly believe you. "

Bulla sighed, " I know, Pan. It just pains me to know that I'm going to be responsible for seventeen's heartbreak."

Pan looked on at Bulla in silence, unsure of what to say," Yeah I know, but what are you going to do? "

Bulla lowered her gaze, "I guess I'm just going to have to tell him."

Pan nodded, "That's the right thing to do. It's already been a week and I'm pretty sure he's going to know something's up since you haven't visited him in a week either."

"I'm pretty sure he _already_ knows something is up."

Pan smiled lightly, "I know things may look bad right now, but I promise everything will get better. "

"I certainly hope so, Pan."

* * *

"What do you say? "

Goten looked at Trunks after shortly regaining his composure back. He'd just been hit with one heck of a question. It's not like he didn't expect it because he did. It's just that hearing the question actually coming out of his best friends mouth was still surprising whether he expected it or not.

He nodded his head, "I'd be honored to, bro."

Trunks smiled, "Good, that's good to hear. "

"Of course. How's Pan?"

"She's doing good, we're both pretty excited about this wedding. "

"I can understand that...How's Bulla?"

"I haven't talked to her in a while, but from my guess I'd say she's doing good as well."

"Oh ...alright. "

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong? "

"No, nothing at all."

"Do you have feelings for my sister?," he asked bluntly.

Goten froze as his eyes widened, "Listen, Marron's taking a shower and I don't know when she'll be out so I rather not answer that."

"What?! You took her back after what she did to you?!"

"Keep your voice down! And there's nothing wrong with second chances. "

"Goten, are you blind?!"

He sighed, "You sound like my mother. "

Trunks shook his head, "Did something happen to cause this?"

"Goten, you said you'd join me!," yelled Marron from the bathroom.

"Give me a minute, Marron," he yelled back.

He turned back to face Trunks, "Can we discuss this another time?"

"Sure. Swing by Pan's around 2, I'll be there."

* * *

Bulla let out a sigh as she flew up to her bedroom window. She didn't feel like dealing with her Parents' today. She was frustrated, exhausted, and scared. She was going through a whirlpool of emotions right now and she didn't feel like adding agitation to that list.

She slid through the opening of the window and closed it shut, before closing the curtains and locking her room door.

"I see you're finally home. "

Bulla gasped in surprise, "17?"

"You guessed correctly. " He pushed himself up from against the wall and walked towards her, "You can't still be possibly be mad, can you? "

He thinks she hasn't visit him because he thinks she's still mad? No, if only he knew the _real_ reason she was avoiding him.

"No, I'm not. I'm just frustrated, from work and all. I'm sorry. "

He nodded, " I'll see you tonight then. "

"Yes, you will."

He nodded once more before opening her bedroom window and taking off.

Bulla watched as he left, secretly wishing that he hadn't came by at all.

* * *

"You're finally here. Took you long enough. "

Goten closed his bedroom door back and followed Marron's voice to the bathroom.

"Trunks stopped by and we had a quick chat. He wants me to go over to Pan's tomorrow. "

"Oh. Tell her I said then."

"Sure."

She smiled before strutting towards him, holding her towel with one hand.

"I was thinking that maybe we could..."

"Not right now Marron. "

"What? Why? "

"I'm just a little tired, mind giving me a massage instead? "

"Oh sure. I just thought you could use a _release_."

"Maybe next time."

She nodded, "Okay."

Marron placed her hands on his shoulders, slowly beginning to massage them. She looked at him in curiosity as she continued to massage his shoulders. This is the fourth time he rejected her 'invitations'. Surely she wasn't getting boring…was she? …..What else could she try? She was trying as hard as she could to be the perfect girlfriend and she was trying very hard to be committed to him, but it was almost as if he was with her, but not really _with _her at all. Almost as if he wasn't really in to her. Maybe he didn't really forgive her at all…and if he did then why isn't he at least dropping his guard a little. Has she really hurt him _that _bad?

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 19. Next two chapters will be a little longer. Special thanks to my readers and reviewers of course. Oh and if you guys didn't know, I recently posted my CC/Goku fic and I almost posted the T/P fic, but it needs some more work, so it should be out by the end of November. If I catch spelling errors, I'll fix them when I can, but for now please excuse them, thanks.

Next Update: Hopefully before 10/26/11


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

*Tuesday Night *

Bulla pulled up into the driveway, in front of seventeen's cabin and slowly got out. She deliberately drove slower than usual just to clear her head at least a little, but even that seemed like no use.

She let out a sigh as she closed her car door, locked it, and headed for the front door.

Just exactly what was she going to do? What was she going to say? She didn't even know if she was going to tell him what happened yet. She knew she had to because she couldn't keep it from him forever, but she didn't _want _to have to. If only she listened to her father to begin with, she wouldn't have ended up in this mess in the first place.

Bulla knocked on the door once and patiently waited for her boyfriend to come open the door. Even if she was angry at the time, what happened that same night was no excuse. No matter how angry seventeen made her, she shouldn't have slept with Goten, but she did. And because of that, her already shaky relationship was definitely going to fall.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door beginning to open, "hey 17."

He nodded, acknowledging her and then stepped over to let her in.

She walked in and smiled sadly, trying to ignore the guilt that was swelling up inside of her.

He closed the door and stood behind her with his arms crossed, waiting for her to say something.

She spun around, "17, I'm sorry. "

17 raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry ...about my anger. I let it go too far."

That wasn't exactly what she planned to say, but that'll have to do. She just couldn't tell him yet.

"You're acting weird. "

Bulla felt as if her heart just dropped out of her chest. It was as if she could literally hear and feel her heart pounding. Did he know what she did? And if he did, how?

She quickly gained her composure, "What do you mean? Just because I apologized?"

"Exactly. You never apologize and even if you did, it wouldn't have been over something you didn't have to apologize for. "

She rolled her eyes, still battling the various emotions, "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, that's all."

He narrowed his eyes, not quite believing her, but decided to dismiss it for now anyway,

"Fine."

Bulla watched as he headed for the kitchen and let out a faint sigh. He was on to her, she could tell...she could tell by the way that he looked at her... Usually when he said 'Fine.' That meant that he hasn't completely dropped something and that he was suspicious, so that meant that now, she had no choice, but to tell him.

###

Goten watched as Marron's body slowly rose and fell as she snored lightly, her head on his chest as she slept.

He then turned his head to stare at the ceiling again, his thoughts beginning to wonder... He wondered what Bulla was doing. Was she okay? Did she tell seventeen what happened between them? And if she didn't, did she plan on telling him soon?

He sighed. He didn't know how much longer he could go like this. Pretending to be happy with Marron when the one he truly wanted, he chased off altogether. It was almost as if he could see what he wanted, but he couldn't grasp hold of it. All he knew was that he loved her and that he needed her. And as each day passed he longed for her even more than the previous day. It was becoming more unbearable as time ticked and continued on.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Marron stir, "Goten? "

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? You don't look so happy."

He nodded, "I'm fine. I just can't sleep, I'm going to train for a bit. "

She yawned before shaking her head in response, "Okay. Don't stay out too long."

"I won't, " he answered.

%%%

He stood outside, sweat dripping off his well-built body as he tried to think of what to do...He was in a relationship with Marron now, so he couldn't just find her and talk to her without raising suspicion. And plus he wasn't even sure if she wanted to be talked to anyway. She could possibly be upset or angry with him and he really didn't want to take that chance. Maybe he should just wait for her to seek him out when _she's _ready.

* * *

Pan sat on Trunks lap, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"So you mean to tell me that Goten and Marron are back together?"

He nodded, "Yep. No doubting it."

Pan sighed, "Bulla isn't going to like this."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? "

"Promise not to say anything?"

"Promise. "

"Okay good. Well about a week ago, Bulla and Goten slept together and things been a little awkward between them ever since then which explains why they aren't hanging out anymore... Bulla plans on breaking it to seventeen, but she doesn't know when and she's stressed. And I bet Goten's only with Marron to distract himself from Bulla. But the real point is that they both contain feelings for one another."

"I suspected Goten to have something for my sister, but not the other way around too."

"Well she does and if she finds out about Marron and Goten, their relationship could be damaged for good. "

"Yeah, your right. What should we do? "

"We need to let Goten find away to let Bulla know that he took Marron back so she won't be as mad as she would if she found out and we need to make sure Seventeen and Bulla are over by then. Also, we won't be able to lure those two successfully without any bad results, so we simply just-"

"Move the wedding closer. "

"Exactly. "

* * *

"Man, my back is killing me!," groaned Bulla as she sat up sleepily and rubbed her aching back.

She then stepped out of bed and headed for the kitchen. She arrived back from 17's about an hour ago and ever since she got back she couldn't shake the feeling that he knew something was wrong and she also couldn't shake this ache she had in her back.

Once she reached the kitchen, she pulled out the carton of orange juice and sipped it before placing it on the table. She then pulled out a couple slices of bread and meat and quickly whipped up several ham sandwiches before finally sitting down and consuming her food.

It's been a while since she ate in the middle of the night like this, but she was starving and she needed food fast.

%%%

After she was finally finished, she headed back upstairs and entered her room. Hopefully she could get some sleep now.

She sighed as she slid into her bed, and shifted comfortably before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

*Wednesday Afternoon *

Pan landed on the small island surrounded by water, before inhaling and then exhaling. She could do this. All she has to do is ask. What's the worse that could happen?

She walked up to the front door and knocked twice before waiting. It didn't take long for someone to come to the door. Most likely it'll be Krillin that answers.

"Oh hey Pan. How's it going?"

She shrugged, "Nothing new. Is Marron home?"

"Yeah, she's right upstairs. Come on in."

Pan nodded and entered the small house.

"So when's the wedding? "

"Possibly next week or the week after next."

"That's pretty close. What time? "

"The afternoon, 4:00."

"Great. Let me know more of the details before then, will you? "

"Sure thing."

Krillin nodded, "Good." He then turned towards the stairs and yelled, "Marron! You have a visitor!"

"Okay!, " she yelled back.

"Thanks Krillin. "

"No problem, Pan."

Pan nodded once more before taking off up the stairs. It's been a while since she been here. It felt a little odd being here, but not too odd since she and Bulla known Krillin and Marron since forever.

She paused for a moment before knocking on the door.

"Come in!, " replied Marron.

Pan sighed before opening the door, "Hey Marron. "

Marron hesitated for a moment before speaking, "Oh hi Pan."

Pan walked further into the room, "Hi...you're not busy are you? "

"Of course not. What's up?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you heard, but I'm engaged to Trunks and our wedding isn't too far behind."

"I heard. I just wasn't sure if I would be welcomed. "

Pan raised an eyebrow, "What? That's nonsense. You're welcomed. In fact, I was wondering if you wanted to be one of my bridesmaids."

"Seriously? You mean it? "

"Well yeah, why not? ...Are you up for it?"

"Of course. I'd love too. "

###

"I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, it's no problem."

"Pan left about 30 minutes ago and shouldn't be back for another hour and an half."

"Okay. So I assume you wanted to talk about Marron, right? "

Trunks nodded, "Yeah...so why? "

"To be honest, I've been thinking about that myself. And after thinking about it and thinking about it, I've come to the conclusion that I'm probably just going out with her as an distraction. I know it's wrong, but at the time I just need an diversion from Bulla."

Trunks shook his head, "Bulla's not going to like this. "

"Wait, you know? "

"Of course. I was... filled in so to speak, but what are you going to do? "

"I don't know. I don't even know how to get out of a situation like this."

Trunks shook his head, "I wish I could help, but I wouldn't know how to. You're in a sticky situation. How'd Chi-Chi react to you and Marron? "

"Mom was pretty much shocked, much like everyone else, but Mom took it hardest the most. "

"I figured as much. "

"It looks like I dug myself into quite a hole. "

"It seems that way for now, but everything have to get better. "

"Hopefully, it will."

"I agree."

###

"Ms. Briefs are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just have a massive headache. You wouldn't happen to have any aspirin would you, Layla?"

"No ma'am, I'm sorry. I can send for some if you like. "

"Yes, please. "

Layla nodded, "Okay. I'll bring you a cup of water for now. "

"Thanks, you're a big help. "

"Sure thing, Ms. Briefs "

Bulla groaned as more waves of pain washed over her from the headache and sighed, this day was already going to be a long day. And now to top it off, she has a headache as well too, this day was going to drag. Maybe she should just take the rest of the day off, she was a bit tired after all.

"Here's your water, I just received word that your aspirin will be here in a minute or two."

Bulla nodded, "Thanks Layla, but I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off. "

"Okay. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

Bulla grabbed the glass of water and scooped up her belongings, "I'll see you tomorrow, enjoy the rest of day, Layla. "

"Yes Ma'am, of course."

Bulla exited the building and got in her blue air car, lucky for her she didn't encapsule it.

Once she was in her air car, she took off heading for Capsule Corp. She has to admit that having her own place would be a good idea, she is 25 after all. It's been on her mind all morning today and why shouldn't she? Nothing could stop her from moving. She has a great paying job, and Trunks is already engaged soon to be married. Wasn't it time for to settle down as well? Maybe just maybe, seventeen would give her a second chance to make things right.

She pressed the brakes, easing up carefully to the stop sign and then put on her signal to go left, taking a little detour once she saw it was clear.

It wouldn't hurt to do a little house hunting, now would it? Only problem was that she couldn't look for long because her head was throbbing as she desperately needed to lie down.

%%%

Bulla pulled into the driveway of capsule corp, got out her car and headed for the entrance. She saw a total of three houses she liked and she planned on limiting them down and making her choice sometime next week. So hopefully, nothing would go wrong.

*Wednesday Night *

Finally after about an hour or two long nap, the headache subsided. Now all she had to do was visit 17 tonight and then she could come back home and crawl in her bed.

17 was already suspicious and she didn't want to add even more suspicion if she didn't show up tonight. She already avoided him for a whole week and if he wouldn't have showed up at her place then she probably wouldn't have been visiting him now.

She slipped out of bed and quickly got dressed before rushing out her room and out the house.

Once she reached her famous blue air car, she hopped in and took off towards seventeen's place.

%%%

Once she finally made it, she got out and headed for seventeen's door, nervously. Hopefully, he wouldn't question her behavior. He tended to be very good at reading her sometimes and she just hoped that tonight wouldn't be one of those times. If anything, she didn't want him to find out anything she wasn't suppose to spill yet. She wanted to tell him when she was ready.

She sighed before quickly gaining her composure and knocked, "Seveenteen! I'm here!"

He opened the door, and side stepped out of the way before walking off, "Close the door behind you."

She nodded before closing the door and following him, and then sitting down beside him on the chair, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

She inwardly gasped, hoping he wasn't leading down that path again, "What do you mean? Other than being completely stressed at work, there's nothing wrong."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong."

Please, buy it!... Maybe he'd stop questioning her, but that was only wishful thinking.

He grunted before turning his head towards the TV, "Sure."

She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He stood up and then turned to face her, "Don't play dumb, you know what I mean. Something's up...I can tell.. and you and I both know you're hiding something. _Spill_."

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to my readers and reviewers. Hope this chapter was enjoyed. I proofread both chapters, so hopefully...there's no errors. Thanks.

Next Update: hopefully before 11/3/12

Tina: Thank you for your review and your constructive criticism! In fact, I appreciated it so much that I was wondering If you'd read my Chi/Goku and Raditz fic and give me some constructive criticsm...that is If you don't mind of course.

If anyone has any questions, please feel free to PM me.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

*Still Wednesday Night*

Bulla looked at Seventeen in shock as she slowly registered what he just said. What was she suppose to do? What _could_ she do? He was onto her like branches on a tree. She didn't plan on telling him this early! Dang it! Now, what?!

"Well? What is it?, " he prodded impatiently.

Bulla sighed as she lowered her head, "Seventeen, let's just drop it, okay?"

He raised an eyebrow, "No, I won't. You avoided me for a week, _straight_. Something's up for sure. Now once again,_ spill_. "

"Seventeen, please -"

"I want the truth, Bulla."

Bulla exhaled a deep breath as her hands began to shake, "I'll start from the beginning," she paused, her voice beginning to shake as well, "After I left your place a week ago , I flew over to Goten's to talk. I was pissed because you didn't trust me and you weren't acting your usual self and it seemed as if you were hiding something ...so Goten and I talked about my problems and I asked what was wrong and he wouldn't tell me-"

"Get to the point, Bulla. I don't need a whole speech ."

"Fine. One thing led to another and we...did _it_. I'm sorry Seventeen, it was an -"

He held up an hand, pure anger, hatred, and hurt burning through his eyes, "I trusted you! I allowed you to come closer to me! I allowed you through my walls I built around myself, and_ this_ is how you repay me!"

"Seventeen, please! It was an accident!-"

He fired a ki blast at the TV, "Shut up! And incase we're not clear, we're over! You kept this from me for a whole freaking week! You better be gone by the time I come back! I have to pay someone a visit."

17 flew out the door, leaving Bulla behind in shock.

Bulla jumped up and flew out the window, following Seventeen.

She had to get to Goten before Seventeen did or everything was going to get worse.

*10 minutes later *

She was never going to beat Seventeen there at this point, but if she transformed she'd alert the others, so she had to stay in her base form.

She needed back up and fast... Ofcourse! Why didn't she think of it sooner?Her and her brother made a special signal for emergency situations like this!

Bulla quickly dropped her ki down to nothing and then up again, twice, before speeding up.

%%%

Good! She made it before him! She impatiently knocked on the door and waited anxiously for Goten to open the door.

She sighed in relief when he opened the door, "Goten! Oh my goodness! We have a big problem! Seventeen knows what happened between us! He's on his way! He could be here any minute now! "

Goten looked at Bulla in confusion, before slowly registering her words.

"Crap! This is bad!"

Goten inwardly sighed in relief, yet frustration. Great, this is just what he needed! It's a good thing Marron wasn't here tonight. That'd just be even more problems.

"I'll lead him to a more suitable area for battle. I'm pretty sure he'll follow me. No one can feel his power level, but mine can be felt...I don't want anyone else involved in this, so-"

"Here! Put this on! It's my ki bracelet! Now go! I already signaled Trunks and I'm pretty sure Pan is tagging along too. "

He nodded before taking off at full speed. He knew just where to go, too. He hasn't been there since the fight with Buu, but it's all he can think of right now."

%%%

Seventeen descended not to far from Goten, his eyes burning in rage.

Good. Looks like she warned him of what was going on. Guess a surprise visit was off the list, but it still didn't matter, he was going to tear him to shreds reguardless.

"I see Bulla warned you, but it won't make a difference."

"Listen, she never meant to-"

"I didn't come to socialize, I came to fight. "

Seventeen charged at Goten before he could respond and sent a quick punch to his face, sending him flying back.

Goten grunted and jumped back up quickly, sliding into his fighting stance expertly and powering up to SSJ2, "Looks like explanations won't get through to you, so I won't waste my breath. "

Seventeen didn't respond,... instead he lunged at Goten once more.

###

"Bulla, what's going on?!"

"I finally told Seventeen what happened, he and your uncle are fighting now. Where's Trunks? "

"He took a shorter way. He'll be there any second now. Who else knows about this? "

"Just you, Goten, Seventeen, and myself."

Pan nodded, "Alright then. Trunks wants you to go home and pack some things so you can stay the night with us."

"What, why? "

"You and I both know how observant Vegeta can be and he might be suspicious since your ki is concealed. "

"Okay. Fine. I'll meet you up soon."

###

"Looks like I arrived before anything got too serious, " muttered Trunks.

He watched for a moment as both guys, panting heavily, paused for a moment before continuing on.

Trunks briefly powered up to SSJ2 before descending and restraining Goten with the Full Nelson, "Calm down! The both of you! Are you trying to fight til death?! "

Seventeen smirked, "Fine. I guess you do have a point lavender boy. Your friend here just isn't worth the trouble, nor your sister."

He turned to face Trunks, "Make sure you tell your cheater of a sister to stay away from me," before flying off.

"Goten, you okay man?"

He grunted, "Yeah, I'm fine. Where'd Bulla go? "

"She went to pack her stuff. She should be back at Pan's place by the time we get there."

###

"Mom! Dad! I'm leaving! I'm going to Pan's!"

"Hold it young lady! "

Bulla turned around and looked at her mother in confusion, "What is it, Mom? Did I do something?"

"Not quite, but we need to talk. You've been shutting me out and I know we're not as close as you and your father, but we're still pretty close right? "

"Of course mom and I'm sorry for shutting you out...it's just that with everything's that's been going on, I just couldn't find the time."

Bulma smiled, "It's fine. I just like to know what's going on in my children's life. I know you and you're brother are both grown adults now , but I still like to know what's going on. "

Bulla nodded, "I understand mom. Just let me call Pan and tell her to expect in an hour or two and then I'll fill you in on everything. But mom, promise me you won't blab to Chi-Chi about it. "

Bulma blushed slightly in embarrassment, "You have my word."

"Good. Then I guess I'll start from the beginning. "


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

*Thursday Morning *

Bulla groaned as she tiredly shifted to make herself more comfortable.

She was in the guest room of Pan's house and she couldn't seem to go to sleep for anything in the world. She couldn't help but think back to how betrayed and hurt Seventeen looked. She sighed, it was no doubt that everyone else was already asleep. And on top of that she had to work in the morning.

She rolled over, now laying on her side. It was probably already morning by now, no it was already morning.

She lifted her head up a little, just enough to get a look at the time. Great, 5:50 a.m. It was almost 6:00 and she had to get up in three hours for work.

%%%

Bulla hovered over the toilet, panting, as she tried to catch her breath before her puke session started again.

Soon as she woke up to get ready for work, she had the sudden urge to throw up.

She groaned as she felt the bile rising in her throat again.

This was not the time to get sick. She had so much to do. She still had to figure out which house she wanted and then she had to move all of her belongings in as well.

It was obvious she wasn't going to make it to work today, she was sick as a dog. Hopefully, she could at least still continue with her house hunting. That had to be done. And if not today, then definitely tomorrow.

%%%

Pan pushed a tray towards Bulla, "How are you feeling?"

Bulla sat up before placing the tray in her lap. The tray had a big bowl of chicken noodle soup on it and a glass of water, also.

"I feel like crap. I ruined a perfectly good relationship and there's no way I can repair the damage I done."

"Damaged relationships heal over time. It's not something that can be fixed quickly and easily. "

"Yeah, I know. "

Pan nodded, "And try not to eat the soup too fast, you might throw it all up."

"Of course. Well, since your here and I'm here, and there's no time limit, what do you say about finishing up the wedding plans? "

"But you're sick-"

"I'll be fine. Plus, I'll be able to take my mind off of Seventeen for a while."

"Okay then, sure. Let's get started."

###

Goten watched as Marron cooked breakfast from afar and sighed, "You didn't have cook me breakfast. I feel fine now. And you didn't have to take off from work today either."

"No, but I wanted too and I really don't mind at all."

He shook his head. That's not what he meant. He was extremely grateful that she was trying to take care of him, but he just needed to be left alone to his thoughts. He was still yearning for Bulla. He loved Bulla, but at the same time, he just didn't want to hurt Marron.

"Breakfast's ready."

"I'll be right there, Marron."

###

Trunks stared out the window in boredom. If it was one thing he hated about meetings, it was how long it took.

He checked his watch, still tuning out everything and everyone else around him. Lunch was right after this meeting, so hopefully this meeting would be over in less than half an hour. He dreaded leaving Pan's side this morning for work, and truth be told, he already missed her, but he had several important meetings to attend today.

###

"Okay, that covers it. We're finally done and everything has been decided."

"Great. So just to be clear, when's the wedding date?"

Pan sighed, "I was thinking either this weekend or the next one. I'm not sure yet."

"Okay, just try to make a decision by the end of the day. But, I highly suggest you do it next weekend, so it won't seem so last minute. "

"I guess you're right. Next weekend it is,then.

"Then now, everything's officially settled."

*Thursday Afternoon *

"You sure about that, Chi?"

"I'm certain, Bulma. I asked Goten if he loved Marron more than once and he never gave an answer. "

Bulma shook her head, "Bulla's going to be crushed. "

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow, "How so? "

"Because from what I know, she's not even aware that Goten and Marron are dating."

"Are you sure? "

"I'm positive, Chi. She has had feelings for the kid a long time now and she already had to surpress her emotions when Goten and Marron first started dating."

"I never knew Bulla had a crush on Goten."

"Yep. She sure did and she still does. I just don't have the heart to tell that Goten and Marron are dating. That's something she just has to find out on her own."

Chi-Chi sighed, " I have nothing against 's a sweet girl and everything, but she sometimes have the tendency to handle things the wrong way. I just don't want my Goten to get hurt again."

"I know how you feel, but hopefully everything will work out in the end."

"I hope so, too."

###

Bulla stood in the house that had five bedrooms, four and a half bathrooms, a nicely sized kitchen and a major plus was that this particular house was two-stories, unlike the other two houses she looked at.

She just left Pan's place not too long ago after finally convincing Pan that she was okay.

"Ma'am? Would you like to see the backyard as well?"

"Oh, yes. I'd like that."

"Right this way ma'am. "

Bulla followed the red-haired woman outside.

"Here's the backyard, I'll give you some time to give it a look."

Bulla nodded and began taking a look around. The backyard was very spacious, but not too much and there was a privacy fence around the house. That was definitely another plus. The backyard happened to be appealing and the grass was a perfect shade of even green.

Bulla approached the red-haired woman, "I love every detail of this house and it's absolutely perfect. I'll take it. How soon can I get the key?"

"I'm glad to hear that and that'll be 72,000 zeni and the monthly payment is 850 zeni. I'll go get the key for you and you can start moving as soon as you like."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

* Still Thursday Afternoon*

Soon as Bulla left the new house that now belonged to her, she quickly headed home so she could get started.

In less than no time, she finally arrived at Capsule Corp. Once she parked her car, she got out of her car and stepped inside the house, "Mom!"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Where's Dad? "

"He's in the kitchen. What is it?"

"I rather announce in front of you and dad."

"Okay. Sure... VEGETA!"

"You didn't have to yell, but of course telling you that is like talking to a brick wall."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Bulla has something important to tell us." She turned to face her daughter, "Go ahead. We're listening. "

"I bought a house today. It's beautiful. "

Bulma's face dropped, "You're moving out? "

"Yeah mom, I'm getting older now. I'll be thirty before I know it. "

"You can stay as long as you like. It's that brother of yours that has to move out."

Bulla laughed, "No dad, I need this. "

"Are you sure about this honey?"

"I'm sure mom." Bulla turned her attention towards her dad, "I was just wondering if you'd help me move some of my things in. "

He nodded, "Fine. When do you want to get this done?"

"I was hoping we could start today."

"I'll start on it after I finish training . I'm sure Kakarot would like to help as well. The clown has nothing else to do anyway. It'll be finished by the time you get off from work tomorrow."

"Thanks dad, you're the best. The key to the house will be on the kitchen table. "

He grunted in response before heading outside to train.

###

That had to be the slowest meeting he ever sat through, but at least he was off work altogether now. Now he could finally see Pan again, his soon to be fiancé. God, it felt like he was away from her forever even if it was just several hours. Fact of the matter was, he couldn't wait to hold her and to just be around her again.

She lit up his world, she was his best friend and he couldn't help but wonder if they would have ended up becoming close if she wouldn't have snuck on the ship for Grand Tour.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing and slowed down to get it out of his pocket before answering it, "Hello? "

"Hey Trunks, it's me. Are you busy?"

"I'm free later on. Is something wrong?"

Trunks listened as he heard Goten sigh and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but we can talk about it when we meet up tonight around 7. The usual spot, right? "

"Yeah. See you then, man."

"Alright bro."

Trunks hung up the phone and picked up his previous pace before Goten called. No doubt this either has something to do with Marron or his sister, but he was sure he'd find out tonight.

###

Marron stood in the bathroom curling her hair in front of the mirror. She was planning on visiting Goten in a little bit and wanted to make sure she looked nice. If she wanted to take him out on a picnic, then she had to look perfect.

She placed the curling iron down and unplugged it before giving herself the once over and exiting the bathroom.

She had on a short, pink simple dress that stopped a little just above her knees with white flats.

Perfect. Now hopefully, everything would go according to plan.

###

"Are you sure you're okay?," questioned Pan as she held her blue-haired friend's hair back as she threw up.

"I'll be okay."

"Why don't you rest up in the guest room for a bit? "

Bulla shook her head, "No I'm fine. I'm probably just a little sick."

Bulla had just arrived at Pan's place not too long ago, and before she could even get engaged in a good conversation with Pan and her brother, she had the sudden urge to throw up yet again.

"Really? Sick, huh? How many days have you felt _sick_?"

Bulla groaned as the bile continued to rise up her throat. She threw up again and then panted slowly, "I've been having back pains, feeling tired, and a few headaches. What about it? "

"Did you and my uncle use protection?"

She shook her head, "I can't remember. "

Pan sighed, "Bulla, grab your stuff. I'm taking you to the clinic. "

%%%

"How is she?"

Pan shook her head, "She's going to be fine. I'm just going to take her out for a bit, we'll be back shortly."

Trunks nodded, "Okay then. If I'm not here by the time you two get back, then I'm with Goten."

"Okay," replied Pan. She then gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "See you later on, then."

"Alright, babe."

"Okay, I'm ready Pan," stated Bulla as she entered the living room.

"Good. Then let's go."

%%%

Bulla was now in the small room on the soft chair, waiting on her doctor to return with the news. Pan was sitting across from her, waiting as well.

She sighed. What was she going to do if she turned out positive? How was she going to appear to the public eye if she did turn out positive? What was she going to tell Goten? How was he going to take it? How would he react? Was he ready to be a father? They haven't really passed a word to each other, excluding when she warned him about Seventeen... Would this end up bringing them closer? Or tearing them apart?

"Ms. Briefs?"

Both, Bulla and Pan, looked up as Bulla's doctor entered the room with a clipboard at his side.

"Yes?"

"I ran some tests and I apologize for the wait, but it turns out that you're approximately two weeks pregnant. Congratulations."

###

"Marron?"

"Hey Goten."

She quickly pecked him on the cheek before entering his house, "I hope you're not busy. I have a little picnic planned for us."

Goten scratched the back of his head, "Uh Marron, I'm suppose to be meeting Trunks somewhere pretty soon."

Marron looked at Goten in confusion, "But can't you make time for us? I know I stopped by a little unexpected, but you can still make time, right? What time do you have to meet Trunks?"

"I have to meet him around seven, but-"

"Goten, please. I'm really trying to be a good girlfriend. It won't take long, I promise."

He sighed, "Alright, just let me grab my things."

She nodded before smiling, "Okay…Thanks, Goten."

%%%

Bulla eyes were still widened from shock, "Are you sure?"

"Well of course, this isn't something to joke about. Is something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong at all."

"I'm glad to hear that. Come back in every two weeks so I can check your baby."

Bulla nodded, "And just when will I know the sex of my baby?"

"In about another two months and two weeks. I'm going to get you a list of foods you should avoid along with other things. I'll be right back."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I just posted all three chapters today and I hope you guys and gals enjoy them all. There's still a lot of drama that hasn't occurred yet that will be occuring...therefore, I don't know when this fic will be finished. I'm not really the patient type, so this is kinda killing especially since I have a handful of stories that I plan to publish. I have T/P stories, Bulma/ Vegeta stories and of course some Gohan and Videl; however, I won't rush things. Special Thanks to my readers and reviewers. Please excuse any errors. Questions, comments or anything else positive, feel free to leave them.

Next Update: hopefully before the 10th of November.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

* * *

*Thursday evening *

Bulla stared at the list of foods and things she needed to avoid that she received from her doctor earlier. She just couldn't believe she was pregnant.

She just left her doctor's place about two hours ago and all that seemed to cloud her mind, was excessive thoughts, causing her to ponder about Seventeen, Goten and how this would all turn out in the end. She knew this wouldn't be easy especially since she wasn't married and also, to make things worse she no longer had a boyfriend and people were always swift to judge... What would be said about her? What would the world think of her, then? Would her and Seventeen ever get back together now that she was carrying Goten's child? And what if he didn't want it? And what if she wasn't a good enough mother?

Bulla sighed as she slowly placed her hand on her stomach and then exhaled. She needed to calm down. She couldn't stress out anymore or get frustrated. She needed to be considerate of the life of her baby from here on out.

"Bulla? I made some muffins and I want-", she paused as she noticed how down Bulla seemed, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Bulma entered her daughter's room and then closed Bulla's room door back behind her, before approaching her and sitting beside her.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?, " repeated Bulma, "You can tell me anything. "

She twiddled with her fingers nervously before finally answering, "Mom, I'm ...pregnant. "

Bulma gasped, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Pan took me to the doctor today and it turns out that I'm almost two weeks pregnant. "

"Wait. Almost two weeks? Isn't that when you and Goten slept together? "

She nodded again before shaking her head, "Mom, what am I going to do?

Everyone's going to see me as a wh-"

"Stop it, that's not true. And if people do see you like that, then you just have to ignore it and everything else negative they have to say -"

"But how, mom? People will take advantage of my situation and then drag my name in the dirt. "

"Your father and I weren't married until later on, after we had Trunks, so I can guarantee I know every emotion you're experiencing. Things may seem bad at first, but I promise everything will be okay."

"I sure hope it does."

"It will, trust me. And remember how you told me about everything that's happened? You need to do things a little differently and tell Goten you're pregnant. Don't wait. Waiting tend to make things worse. "

"You're right, mom. Oh, and please don't mention anything to dad."

"I won't. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks. "

"No problem, I'll check up on you later. "

Bulla watched as her mother left before turning her attention back to her thoughts... She couldn't help but still think about Seventeen. She loved him and if he was already devastated because of what happened with Goten, then imagine how devastated he'd be if he found out she was carrying his child.

Goodness, this is a mess. She was in a hole deeper than what she could dig out of. Out of her and her brother, he always had it a little simpler than her. His relationship with Pan is proof. Her relationship with Seventeen was ruined, all because of something she did.

"Hi-ya Bulla! Vegeta said something about moving your stuff out for your new place," Goku interrupted unknowingly.

Bulla looked up and smiled lightly, "Hi Goku ...I take it that Dad is finished training now."

"Yep. "

"Thanks, Goku. I think I'm going to head over to Pan's again. "

"Tell her I said hi for me, will you?"

"Sure thing. "

###

"Thanks for doing this with me."

"No problem, Marron. "

Goten and Marron walked side by side. Marron carrying back the picnic basket that was now empty.

"I know you said you had to meet Trunks later on, so you can head out after you walk me to my car."

"Cool. Thanks for understanding."

"Of course, Goten. "

She inwardly sigh as she watched him from the corner of her eye.

Something was off about him, not in a bad way, but she was almost getting the impression that something was troubling him. She could be mistaken, but Goten had always treated her like a queen when they first started dating ...now it's as if he's treating her as just s typical girlfriend. Not that she's ungrateful or anything...it's just that they're relationship feels dead. It's not full of life like it use to be when they first began dating. She should have never cheated on him. Come to think of it, what was she thinking? She's never been one to have commitment issues before she began dating Goten ...but she has always been the person to get cheated on constantly and constantly...Could that have triggered it? Could that have been what caused her to cheat on him?

"-Marron?"

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts, before turning her attention towards Goten, "Yes? "

"We're at your car now."

"Oh, sorry. I zoned out for a bit."

"It's fine, but I really should go now. I have to meet Trunks in an hour."

Marron nodded, "Okay. See you later. "

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before taking off towards his place.

###

"So, Bulma knows?"

"Yeah, you and my mom are the only people who know. After I inform Goten, then that's all who'll know until I start to show."

"Are you sure you want to tell Uncle Goten? "

"Pan, I have to. Number 1, I don't want to make the same mistake twice by hiding something and Number 2, he has a right to know ASAP he is the father after all."

"You're right, Bulla. "

"Yeah ...Do you want to watch a movie? "

"Sure, let's see what's on the TV first, though."

###

*Thursday Night*

"Glad you could make it, bro."

"Hey, it's no problem. Now what's up? "

"It's concerning Bulla. "

"What about her? "

"I don't know how to explain it, but I just feel so incomplete without her. I think about her everyday and I can't bear the thought of never getting a chance with her. I've realized just how much I love her and now I'm stuck with Marron because I don't want to hurt her."

"It sounds like you and Bulla bonded."

Goten raised an eyebrow, "What? "

"Pan and I are bonded like you and Bulla. For example, First we developed a regular friendly bond when she was four, but then when we went in space together, our bond increased and then from then on after we got back from space, our bond increased even more to the point where we were inseparable and thought about each other all the time even if we were around different people. And if we weren't around each other for a certain amount of time, it was unbearable and we constantly thought about each other even more. Now of course I consider her my mate, but I haven't marked her yet and if that happen then our bond will be completed."

"Wow, I never would have guessed. Can we hear each other's thoughts? "

"No, not yet. Once the bond is completed, then you'll hear each other thoughts. Did you mark her by any chance? "

"I don't think so. "

"Then the next time you two sleep together, you'll end up marking her... I fight the urge to mark Pan all the time. I'm trying to wait until our honeymoon. "

"I guess that makes sense. You don't have long to wait anyway. "

"I know and I can't wait."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

*Friday Afternoon*

Bulla spat out the toothpaste in the bathroom sink, before rinsing her mouth out and then cutting the faucet to the sink off.

She just finished throwing up yet again and she had to brush her teeth a couple of times to erase the smell of bile from her mouth.

She was at work so she was trying to be discreet about her pregnancy as much she could. She didn't want anyone who wasn't suppose to know to find out.

Bulla looked at the time on her wrist watch, before exiting the bathroom and grabbing her purse. She was done for today, she had other matters to take care of today as well.

"Layla, I'm taking the rest of the day off. I'll see you Monday. "

"Okay, enjoy your weekend Ms. Briefs. "

"Thank you, Layla. You, too."

Bulla headed for her car and once she reached it, she got in and took off with a certain destination in mind.

###

"Bulla got herself a nice place here."

Vegeta grunted in response as he placed her stuff down in what he assumed was her room. It was the biggest bedroom out of all the other ones so he didn't think he was wrong.

Goku followed behind him, placing a couple boxes down as well.

"Is this the last of Bulla's things?"

He nodded, "We're not finished yet, so if you're getting ready to complain about being hungry, save it. Bulma wants us to move in a couple of bed sets along with the furniture in Bulla's extra bedrooms as well."

"Oh! That won't take long then. What do you say you and Bulma come over for dinner tonight? You can bring your kids if want. "

"And just why would I want to do that?"

"Because you'd be missing a lot of Chi-Chi's great cooking if you didn't."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Fine. What time?"

"Around 8, is that okay? "

"Yes, now lets get back to this so we can be finished already."

Goku grinned, "Sounds great to me."

###

Bulla landed in front of Goten's apartment and got out of her car slowly. Hopefully he wasn't busy. She didn't think to call before arriving. She closed the car door behind her and walked up to the door.

She paused just before knocking. What exactly was she suppose to say? How was she suppose to bring it up? What would he say when he was aware of her pregnancy and just whose child she was carrying?

She sighed before exhaling and then inhaling and then knocking on the door.

A few moments later, the door swung open, revealing a shocked Goten, "Bulla? What are you doing here? "

"Listen, I don't mean to drop by unexpectedly, but I have something to tell you and it's important. "

"It can't wait until later?"

"No Goten, I have to get this off my chest."

"Okay. Come in. It won't take long will it? "

Bulla looked at Goten in confusion as she followed behind him, "Is this a bad time? "

"No, I'm sorry. Now what is it you had to talk about?"

"First things first, I'm very sorry for blaming you and making you feel like everything was your fault that night we...you know. I was angry and going through a mix of emotions and I shouldn't have let it out in you. Forgive me?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, of course."

"Secondly, I wanted to address your feelings for me and let you know that even though I still love Seventeen, I can't deny that I have feelings for you also and have had them for a while. I know I'm going to have to let my relationship with Seventeen go before something happens between us because I already know there's no way he'll take me back. Our relationship is finished because of me."

"And lastly, I don't know how to say this but I'm-"

"Goten? Honey are you hungry. I know it's a little late for breakfast, but I - Oh hi Bulla. How's it going? "

Bulla looked from Marron to Goten and then from Goten to Marron before her eyes finally landed back on him, "You took her back?! You two are dating?! How long have you been screwing her Goten?!"

"Bulla, I can explain! "

"No! I don't want to hear it! How dare you tell me you love me when you don't even mean it!"

"I did mean it!"

"Then why did you take her back?! "

He paused, not knowing what to say. If he told Bulla the truth then he'd hurt Marron. And if he didn't answer Bulla, he'd end up hurting her as well.

"I thought so! I can't believe you! "

She picked up her purse and headed for the door, "And by the way," she started angrily, her eyes boring into his, "I'm pregnant and you're the father."

He watched as she left, slamming the door behind her. His eyes still wide from shock... He's a father now? This was-

"Goten."

Goten turned to face Marron, dreading what she was going to say, "Yeah? "

"Is it true that you love her?"

He sighed, "Yeah Marron. It's true. "

"Did she cheat on my uncle with you then?"

"Yes, but it was a mistake. Seventeen already knows and they're no longer together."

Tears slid down her face as her body shook with hurt, "This may not matter to you, but we're over, Goten. I tried so hard to be the perfect girlfriend for you, but it looks like all you were concerned with was Bulla. Take care. "

"Marron, wait. I'm sorry I hurt you-"

"I'm leaving. Goodbye, Goten."

###

Bulla sat in her car, a couple miles from Goten's apartment. She was too upset to drive and she didn't want to risk getting into an accident. She may survive it, but her baby probably wouldn't.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She then began dialing her best friends phone.

"Pan?"

"What's up Bulla?"

"Can you come pick me?"

"Is something wrong? "

"Yes, now please hurry. "

"Okay, hold on. I'm on my way."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

*Still Friday Afternoon*

"...And that's everything that happened. "

Pan sighed, "Bulla there's something you need to know. "

"What is it? "

"I knew Goten was dating Marron. The only way I found out was because Trunks told me and the only way he found out was because when he went to visit Goten one day, Marron was there."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Pan? "

"If I would have told you, then you would have refused to tell Goten you're carrying his child and even before you found out you were pregnant, I didn't want you two to grow even more apart."

Bulla sighed, " I understand, but it's a little too late for that. "

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just done. I think that this may be a sign-"

"Don't say that Bulla. You're just frustrated. Why don't we go for a short walk?"

"Sure. I have to head out afterwards though. My dad and Goku should be finished moving my things into the new house. "

"Okay, Trunks and I will stop by later."

###

Goten groaned. How was he suppose to get Bulla now? If he hadn't took Marron back, they could have possibly gotten together. He sighed. He needed to talk to her ASAP.

She admitted to returning his feelings. He couldn't let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

He stood up and headed out the door. He needed to talk to her. He needed to tell her why he took Marron back. Maybe if he did that, then hopefully she'll give him a chance.

He locked on her ki as soon as he felt it and followed it until he reached where the ki was located and still.

Goten then landed and walked to the door, urgently knocking.

He was about to knock again, but the door swung open revealing just the girl he needed to talk to.

"What do you want, Goten?"

"Bulla, I have to talk to you. Please. "

"Fine. Come in."

"Listen, Bulla I need you to know the truth. The whole reason I took Marron back was so that I could hopefully get over you. I admit that I was upset at the time, but I know I most likely handled it wrong. I want to be here for you and not only you, but our child as well. I don't expect you to say you forgive me right off the bat, but I at least want to be there. Please, don't shut me out."

Bulla sighed, "I won't stop you from being there for the baby-"

"I want to be there for you too, Bulla. I don't think you understand how much I love you. "

"Goten, I-"

"Please, Bulla. I want to be with you. I know you're still in love with Seventeen, but I know you hold a spot in your heart for me also."

"Goten, I can't do that to you. You deserve more than limited love."

Goten lowered his head, "I understand. I should probably leave. "

She grabbed his hand, stopping him from going any further, "No, don't go. Hear me out. I need you to understand that if you're serious about this then we need to at least work on our friendship before turning into something more. You have to give me time. That's all I'm asking. "

Goten nodded, "Okay. I understand. "

"Good. Now you're welcome to stay for a little bit, Trunks and Pan are suppose to be coming over soon."

###

Trunks stood in front of Bulla's house, waiting patiently for his sister to answer the door. He, along with Pan, decided to stop by for a visit.

He sighed as he brought his hand up to knock on the door again.

The door finally swung open, revealing his younger sister, "Geez Bulla, could you have answered the door any slower? "

She rolled her eyes, "I was unpacking some of my things. Come in. Goten's here."

He nodded before entering," This is a pretty nice house. "

"Thanks. Goten's in the kitchen."

Bulla turned her attention towards Pan, "I told him."

"Really? Did you -"

"He came over and we talked and came to an agreement. "

"That's good, but something has been bothering me. "

"Like what? "

"Marron...do you think she told 18 yet? "

Bulla frowned, "I don't know. I don't think that question even came to mind."

"That could be serious trouble and I don't want you involved in anymore drama. You're pregnant now."

"I know, but maybe Marron won't tell 18. Surely 18 would have already confronted me if she knew what happened. "

"That's true, but still anything could happen. "

"You're right ...Does Trunks know? "

"Yeah, he and Goten are probably touching that subject now. When are you going to tell everyone else? This can't be hidden forever. "

"I'm not sure yet, but everyone will find out soon."

###

Marron was laying on her back, staring at the ceiling, as her thoughts seem to swarm.

She couldn't help but wonder whether or not she should tell her mother about the whole Goten and Bulla thing. She had to admit that she felt hurt and somewhat betrayed as well.

She was honestly trying her best to be the perfect girlfriend for him, but it was if all her efforts were for nothing.

She sighed. Maybe if her mother was meant to know, then her uncle would have told her already. It wasn't her place to tell her mother something that doesn't involve her anyway.

"Hey Marron, "Krillin popped his head into his daughters doorway, "I didn't think you'd be home so soon. "

"Yeah, me neither."

"Something wrong? "

"No dad, I'm fine."

He nodded, "Okay then. I'll be downstairs starting on lunch. Your mother is outside sparring, incase you wanted to know. "

"Okay, thanks dad."

"Sure thing."

Marron watched as her dad walked off and sighed, returning to her thoughts.

###

*Friday Night*

Vegeta watched as his rival/friend, though he won't admit it, shoved his food down his throat as if there was no tomorrow.

He glanced at Bulma and Chi-Chi and rolled his eyes. Those two were to busy laughing and chatting as if the whole world depended it on it. What in the _world_ was he thinking when he agreed to come over for dinner?

He shook his head and uncrossed his arms, "You imbecile! Can't you show even a little bit of decency while eating?"

Goku finished up the remaining food, before letting out a satisfying burp, causing Vegeta to scowl, "Ugh! Disgusting! You-"

"-Goku! What have I told you about your eating habits?!"

Goku laughed sheepishly, "Oh, sorry Chi. I guess I got a little carried away."

She frowned for a little longer before finally smiling and then carrying on with her conservation she was having with Bulma.

Vegeta turned to look at Goku, "Are you down swallowing your food now?"

"Oh..yeah. Up for a spar?"

Vegeta nodded.

"Okay then. Let's get started."

"Finally," Vegeta muttered as he followed Goku out the door, "Something I can actually tolerate from this clown."

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to the readers and reviewers of course! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapters I posted. I skimmed over my reviews from the last chapters and I didn't catch any questions unless, I'm just terribly blind...I hope not.

Next Update: hopefully before 11/17/12

Feel free to leave any questions or positive comments. Thanks.

Oh and just in case anyone is uncertain; Bulla(Bra) is pregnant with Goten's child. Remember that after Seventeen suggested she chose who it was going to be, Bulla got extremley upset and left. That same night, she arrived at Goten's place and they end up talking, feelings came out and then, more than just "talking" happened. After that I did a time skip, which meant only a week passed after she and Goten slept together...I hope that cleared things up for anyone who's confused. If I cleared nothing up, then please PM me and I'll be happy to explain.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

*1 week later/ Day of the wedding*

Pan was sitting in a chair, surrounded by Videl and Chi-Chi, who were preparing her for the wedding. Bulma was making sure everything was going according to plan and making sure everything was set up right.

During the week that recently passed, Bulla and Goten had gotten closer, hanging out as much as they could to strengthen their friendship. And even though Bulla, who's now three weeks pregnant, still loved Seventeen, the spot that held Goten in her heart was increasing little by little. Also, Goten still tried to call Marron in hopes of restoring their friendship back the way it was before they even began dating, but she never, not even once, picked up the phone to answer.

"Oh honey, you look beautiful!," exclaimed Videl as she added a few final touches.

"You sure do, you remind me of how I looked on my wedding day, " commented Chi-Chi.

Pan smiled nervously, "Thanks mom, grandma."

"Are you nervous? You're awful quiet. "

Pan nodded, "I'm very nervous."

"Don't worry honey, everyone goes through this stage right before they get married."

"I know, but I'm still nervous Mom. "

"I'm sure all of your nervousness will go away once you walk down the aisle. Trust me," Videl said knowingly.

"Your mother's right. I'm going to get your father in here so he can get ready to walk you down the aisle."

"And I'll go check on Bulma and see how everything's coming along."

Pan nodded once more and watched as her grandma left, along with her mother. Today was finally her big day and she was finally getting married to the man of her dreams. She couldn't believe it. Time just seem to fly by. It felt like only yesterday when her and Trunks first became a couple.

She smiled to herself as she played with her dress a little, her thoughts repeatedly flickering to all the memories and good times they shared.

"Hey sweetheart, your mom mentioned that you're feeling a little nervous. "

Gohan entered the small room that was used to prepare Pan for her wedding.

She nodded her head and stood up, no longer sitting in the salon-like chair, "Yeah, just a little. "

"Don't worry, Pan. If it makes you feel better, Trunks is just as nervous as you."

####

"You ready, bro?"

Goten stood in his tux, watching as his best friend, also in a tux, adjusted his tie for the fifth time.

"Yeah," he replied as he raked his left hand through his lavender hair.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, you know."

"I know, but still, this is the biggest day of our lives."

"The wedding's going to start in several minutes. I'm going to go head and take my place and give you a couple minutes alone."

"Alright, thanks."

Trunks sighed as he sat down in a nearby chair. This was it. After this day, they would now be facing the world and everything else together, united.

It's not like he regretted anything. He was just nervous, even when he knew there was nothing to be nervous about.

'Come on. Get yourself together. This is the best day of your life,' he thought to himself as he stood up.

He looked at himself one more time in the mirror, before heading out for the altar.

%%%

Everyone watched on with admiration as Pan walked down the aisle, her father on the other side of her, escorting her to the future husband.

Pan was in a long, light green dress that was simple, yet elegant. Her hair was styled in a up-do, while her the bridemates -Marron, Bulla, Nella, and a few friends from high-school, were dressed in a short, lavender colored dress.

"Who gives away this young woman?"

"I do, " responded Gohan as he hugged his daughter, "I'm so proud of you Pan. My baby girl's all grown up."

Pan smiled, "I'll always be you're baby girl, dad."

He pecked her forehead before facing Trunks, "Take care of my daughter Trunks. "

"You have my word."

Gohan nodded, satisfied with Trunks answer and headed to his seat.

Pan approached Trunks, never breaking eye contact with him...

Once the vows were finally done and everything was said, it was now time for the famous words that signaled the near end of the wedding.

"Pan Videl Son, do you take Trunks Vegeta Briefs as your husband? "

"I do."

The pastor turned to face Trunks, "Trunks Vegeta Briefs, do you take Pan Videl Son as your wife? "

"I do."

"Then with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Slide the rings on, and you," he pointed to Trunks, " may kiss the bride."

Trunks slid the ring on Pan's ring finger while Pan did the same to Trunks.

Trunks looked at Pan lovingly, before leaning in and capturing her lips with a kiss.

Everyone applauded happily for the newly weds as they continued to kiss.

After they broke apart, Bulla stood up and began speaking, "Okay now that the wedding is settled, I think it's time we headed for the reception."

Everyone nodded in agreement and began heading for the reception.

%%%

"Isn't this amazing? I feel so complete."

Trunks nodded, "It sure is. Mrs. Briefs. And I feel complete also."

Pan smiled and laid her head on his chest, her arms around his neck as they danced together.

###

Bulla watched as her brother and new sister-in-law danced together, the love basically radiating off of them.

"Would you like to dance? "

Bulla turned around, "Goten ...we can't. "

"Why not? We're just friends right? "

"Yeah, but we have feelings for each other. So we're like each others romantic interest. And plus, more than half of the people here thinks I'm still with Seventeen. "

"Just one dance, Bulla. "

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. ONE dance only."

He grinned and took her hand, leading her in the middle of the floor, before placing his hands on her waist. Bulla wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed as they slowly rocked to the soft music.

"You slut!, " shouted a feminine voice, catching the attention of the other people.

Bulma quickly escorted the people that weren't aware of the abilities of the Z-gang off the Son property, sensing tension.

Bulla pulled away from Goten, in shock, "What? I can explain."

"I don't want an explanation. You hurt Seventeen and now I'll make sure you get what you deserve. "

Eighteen slid into her fighting stance before quickly lunging at Bulla.

Bulla quickly powered up to SSJ and pushed Goten out of the way, barely blocking Eighteen's punch.

She grunted before trying to put some distance between them, but Eighteen wouldn't allow it. She threw another punch, catching Bulla in the cheek.

Bulla slid backwards from the impact and growled. She wasn't going to last long. 18 was stronger than her and she's three weeks pregnant.

###

"Vegeta!," panicked Bulma, "You have to do something! Bulla's pregnant! "

Vegeta looked at Bulma in shock along with a few other members of the Z-team who overheard.

Vegeta powered up and went to help Bulla, but Pan beat him to it.

She let out a battle cry as she powered up, jumping straight into SSJ2.

Once she finished, she charged at Eighteen throwing a kick to the android's head, "Back off! She's in no condition to fight! You're fight's with me now! "

"Goten!," Pan called over her shoulder, "Get Bulla out of the way!"

Goten immediately obeyed and moved Bulla.

"This doesn't concern you! This is between me and her! "

"She's in no condition to fight!"

"I don't care and you don't understand! Seventeen loved her and she betrayed him! He was going to propose to her! "

Pan looked on at shock, before gaining her composure, "She didn't mean too! And If you want to take your anger out on someone, then I'm your girl, not Bulla."

"Fine, it won't be the same, but if you insist let's get on with it. "


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

*Saturday Evening*

Pan charged at 18, slamming a fist into her cheek. 18 grunted before responding with a roundhouse kick.

Pan easily dodged it and moved to send another fist, but found out that her fist was caught.

"Pan, that's enough. I know you're trying to protect Bulla, but this is our wedding day."

She looked at Trunks and sighed before powering down, "Fine. You're right."

Krillin walked up towards Pan, Trunks, and 18, "I apologize on Eighteen's behalf. I thought she might have dropped it when we we're at the wedding today, but I guess she couldn't... She found out about what happened between Bulla and Seventeen last night."

"It's fine, Krillin," Pan answered before turning to face Eighteen, "This isn't over yet. I'll swing by you're place before Trunks and I leave for our honeymoon. "

Eighteen nodded, "Fine."

%%%

After an hour or two the reception was finally over and now everyone was gathered in Videl's kitchen, except Yamcha, Tien, Puar, and a few others. It was mainly just the Sons and the Briefs' family.

"Now, that the reception is over. I'm sure were all wondering the same thing. Explain. "

Bulla looked at her dad and sighed, "Seventeen and I are over. We broke up about three weeks ago...I unintentionally cheated on him and he broke up with me once he found out."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "That explains why the android was upset. Keep going."

"Well," she continued, "I cheated on Seventeen with Goten and now I'm three weeks pregnant with his child. That mostly sums up everything. "

Vegeta gaped, "What?! Goten?"

He turned to face Goten before growling and turning to walk away, muttering curses as he eventually disappeared from sight.

Everyone stared after him, not quite sure what to say about his response or what Bulla was telling them.

"Since you're pregnant with Goten's child, what do you two plan on doing? Any future plans of marriage?"

Bulla looked up at Chi-Chi then looked at Goten who appeared to be thinking just as much as herself, "Well, to be honest Chi-Chi, we're taking things slowly."

Chi-Chi sighed as dozens of thoughts ran through her mind. At least they were working things out and on the plus side she was getting another grandchild and she always wanted another one.

"Well, I can't tell you two when to get married, but it would certainly put me at ease if you two were to get married before the child is born. "

Goten nodded, "Don't worry mom. If things go smoothly, maybe we just will... Dad? What do you think?"

He placed a hand on Goten's shoulder, "You two definitely have my support. I'm sure you have all of our support, right guys?"

"Of course," Bulma spoke up, "We're all family here."

"Yeah sis, you especially have support from Pan and I."

Bulla nodded in relief, "That's good to know."

"Yeah, what do you say we all go out to eat tomorrow? I'll pay."

Bulma smiled, "That sounds like a good idea! And no, _I'll _pay, it'll be a wedding gift from your father and I. We'll all met up at Capsule Corp around 3 and take off together. "

###

*Saturday Night*

Pan dodged a ki blast from 18 and fired multiple ki blasts of her own, causing Eighteen to dance around to avoid getting hit.

Eighteen dodged another ki blast before charging at Pan, her fist already cocked back.

Once she was in arms reach, she cocked her fist back a little more before sending it flying towards Pan.

Pan smirked before easily catching her fist.

Eighteen smirked as well, causing Pan to frown.

"Don't get too cocky. Strength isn't all it takes to win a fight."

Pan scoffed while Eighteen continued, "Being cocky can make you lose control and cause you to slip up. When that happens the unexpected happens."

"Sounds like you experienced it first hand, " replied Pan as she took a kick to the side.

"That too, but I also witnessed it. "

"You mean Vegeta, huh?"

She nodded, "Listen. I didn't mean to ruin your reception, but I just couldn't let go what Bulla did to Seventeen. "

"I understand. After all, I see Goten like an older brother and if anyone was to hurt him, they'd deal with me. "

"Good. I still want to fight her."

Pan sighed, "I really shouldn't tell you this but she's pregnant. If she wasn't pregnant, I wouldn't have intervened."

###

"Should I tell him? "

Bulma sipped the tea her daughter gave her before answering, " You really should tell Seventeen about this, but take your time for your sake and the baby's. "

"I don't know if I can handle hurting him again."

"Would you rather tell him yourself or have him find out from someone else?"

"I see your point."

Bulma was currently at Bulla's house, listening to her daughter, while at the same time, giving her advice.

"Good...and I have to say that I agree with Chi-Chi. I think you two should get married before that baby arrives."

"I don't think it'd make a difference. The world will already make my life a living h-"

"Yes it will, trust me. You're not going through what I went through with Vegeta. You didn't have to worry about the father taking care of baby or not. You know Goten _will _be there. You didn't have to worry about being stressed out by the father of the baby. You didn't have to worry about whether or not he'll be there. My point is, Goten is _nothing_ like Vegeta and you should really consider marriage. It'd at least help out a little. "

"I suppose your right and it seems as if Dad was a handful when Trunks was born."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "You don't know the half of it. Your father has made a drastic change and if Goku hadn't spared him when they first fought, I don't know what would've happened. "

###

Eighteen eyed Pan in shock, "What?"

Pan sighed, "She's pregnant...with Goten's child. She most likely plans on telling Seventeen, but still, I hope I didn't make a mistake by telling you that."

"I had no idea."

The quarter saiyan shrugged, "No one really knew, excluding a handful of people."

"I suppose I can't do anything to her while she's pregnant."

"Exactly, which is why I'm telling you. I know you're still upset, I just ask you keep in mind of her 'condition'".

###

Trunks stored the last capsule in his pocket. He managed to lessen the amount of things they had to carry for their honeymoon tomorrow and now that everything was set, all that was left was to make sure their reservations we're correct and they could take off first thing in the morning. Pan was somewhere sparring with Eighteen and she should be back sometime before half an hour.

He looked around the room one last time, making sure he had all the necessities and then plopped on the bed and closed his eyes, continuing to wait for Pan.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's all I'm posting for this week and since next week is Thanksgiving week, I might not be able to update..If I can, I will. Anyway, special thanks to my readers and reviewers. Also, I hope the font isn't too small, if it is, I'm sorry. It's on 12 font when I normally have it on 14 font. Hopefully you won't be able to tell. If so, I'll edit it ASAP.

Next Update: hopefully before 11/21/12** or **before 11/27/12


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*Sunday Afternoon*

* * *

Instead of leaving first thing in the morning for their honeymoon, they decided to leave after they all met up and ate. That just made more sense. Plus, the honeymoon was suppose to last for two weeks, so it'd be good to see everyone again before they left.

"Pan, are you ready? "

"Almost. I'll be out in a second."

"Alright. It's only 2:00 so take your time."

"Right," she replied through the bathroom door.

He nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him, and sat down on the bed, waiting for his wife to finish getting ready.

###

Bulla pulled her blue hair into a high ponytail before applying light pink lip gloss on her lips. She then snapped on her small, silver hoop earrings before staring at herself appreciatively in the mirror.

Good. She didn't look plain or look as if she was trying too hard. Just the look she was aiming for. Even though she was going to be around mostly family and friends, she still wanted to look her best.

Her hands found her way to the end of the loose, red, knee length dress she was wearing as her left hand unconsciously rubbed over her stomach.

Although this dress did seem a little dull compared to all her other ones, this happened to be the only dress that didn't show her stomach that much and she was just fine with that.

"Goten? Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting on you."

Since she and Goten talked most of the time at her place and somehow lost track of time, she decided that it made more sense for him to spend the night. He hesitated at first, but she insisted saying that this would improve their friendship and then finally, he agreed.

"Okay, I'm coming out. What time is it now?"

"It's 2:30."

"We should probably head out then. "

He nodded in agreement and after making sure they had everything, they locked up the place and left.

%%%

Bulla and Goten arrived at Capsule Corp just ten minutes before 3. Mostly everyone was already here, so they should be heading out in five minutes or less.

Bulla took the lead inside capsule corp, Goten following behind her.

As soon as Goten and Bulla entered the living room, Bulma was the first to greet them.

"Hey guys, we we're just wondering when you two were going to get here, "she said as she hugged her daughter.

Bulla returned the embrace, before saying, "We probably should've left a little earlier, but where's dad? "

"He just went upstairs to take a shower about ten minutes ago, I'll go let him know that we're all waiting on him."

Bulla nodded, greeted everyone else and then turned and headed to greet Pan, "So how'd everything go last night?"

Pan blushed lightly as she adverted her gaze and then frowned, "Everything was perfect, Trunks and I are officially mates now."

"That's great. I'm happy for you Pan."

Pan smiled, "Thanks Bulla. I hope you find the same happiness as well."

"I couldn't agree with you more. "

###

Vegeta exited the bathroom with a dark blue towel around his waist, not bothering to acknowledge the aggravating blue haired woman he just walked past.

"Vegeta, don't be complicated. Now hurry up so we can leave for the restaurant. "

He scoffed, and flared his ki just enough to dry himself off and slowly started to get dressed, purposely taking his time.

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

She could tell he was just trying to get under her skin. Well, it wouldn't work today.

"Fine. Have it your way. We're going to leave without you. Too bad, you'll be missing out on a really great meal."

She turned and walked away, not giving him time to answer.

Just before she was out the door he spoke, "Fine. I'll be out in a minute. "

She grinned and let out a light giggle, "I thought you'd see it my way. "

###

Finally, after what seemed hours, Bulma came downstairs with an agitated Vegeta behind her and afterwards everyone took off to the restaurant.

Once everyone made it to the restaurant, received their seats and their menus, everyone decided to pass time by talking.

"So Bulla," Trunks started, "since you're pregnant and everything, do you want the baby to be a certain gender?"

Bulla looked at her stomach thoughtfully, "No...well, actually.. I wouldn't mind having a girl."

"Typical women."

Bulla raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms in a defensive manner, "And just what is that suppose to mean? "

"It's just that ninety percent of the time a woman that's pregnant wants to have a girl."

"That is so not true."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Prove it."

She growled before turning away from her brother, "You just don't know when to shut up sometimes, do you? "

"So I take it you don't have any proof, right?"

"Wrong. Some women actually prefer to have boys instead of girls. So you should drop down the percentage from 90% to maybe 60%. Don't you agree Pan?"

Pan shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. "

Bulla sighed, "I shouldn't have asked you. What do you think mom, Chi-Chi?"

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other before shrugging.

"We really didn't prefer any gender over the other. We we're just fine with whatever gender the baby turned out to be, right Chi?"

She nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

Bulla shook her head and decided to just drop it. Now that Trunks mentioned something about the gender of her baby, she just realized that she really hadn't taken the time to think about any baby names.

She'd be nearly three months soon before she knew it, perhaps it was time to start thinking about baby names.

She unconsciously tapped the table with her right hand as she mentally ran through names for both, boys and girls.

Maybe if her baby turned out to be a girl, she'd name her Bella and if her baby turned out to be a boy, then perhaps..Goren or maybe Goken?

She shrugged, deciding to think about baby names later. She knew for sure she'd have a name ready as soon as she gave birth, hopefully sooner before then.

But _still_, Bella is a beautiful name for a baby girl.

* * *

A/N: This story is finally finished, but don't panic. By the time you guys finish reading this, the first chapter to the sequel of this story will already be up. Special thanks to all of my readers and reviewers of course and I hope I see you guys while I'm working on the sequel which is called "Perhaps love isn't that bad after all." Once again, thank you all for giving me the motivation to update. Oh and incase you're wondering, I had my reasons for deciding to do a sequel. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the sequel.


End file.
